A Web Of Memories
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: At the end of a "fight," Narcissa ends up in tears, and Lucius is determined to find out why. He dives into his wife's mind and find out things he never wanted to find out. Warning: contains incest, rape, torture, and just general unpleasantness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! So before I start the story, I just have a few things I want to say. Firstly, I want to say that this was SO much fun to write. I wrote it with a very good friend of mine, BellasTrick. She is amazing and you should go read her stories, 'cause they're amazing, too. Secondly, this is not in a normal format. The way BellasTrick and I did this was over facebook. We had gotten bored and I asked if we could do a Lucissa, so she said yes. I posted on her wall and we continued in comments. We are not yet finished with it, but we are almost done, with 1,659 comments and who knows how many words. Thirdly, when I am typing this up, I am not going to be changing ANYTHING, typos or anything. However, whenever either of us makes a typo, we correct it in parenthesis. Fourthly, I am keeping in all our side-comments so you can maybe see a little more of what we're like, and maybe get a laugh out of it. **_

_**Okay. Y'all ready?**_

_**Warning: contains incest, rape, torture, and general unpleasantness. **_

_**Disclaimer: Characters not mine. All that's mine (and it's only half-mine) is the plot and the ideas that pop out of my (our) twisted mind(s).**_

_**ALSO. A little backstory before you read: Before we had written this, we had come up with a scenario where Lucius finds out about Narcissa and Bellatrix having been together since they were kids, and Bellatrix shows him a spot on Narcissa's neck that she used to use to make her melt. Okay. Just so you don't get confused.**_

-o0o-

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa Malfoy sat in her parlor, reading a book. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hall leading to the rom. Determined footsteps.

BellasTrick: It was her husband. Lucius slammed the door behind himself, making his way to his wife. He ripped the book from her hands, tossing it to the side without care.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius!" she nearly whined. "Why?"

BellasTrick: Lucius looked down on her, as though she should have known better. "Your sister cannot have you!" He leans above her, inches away. "You're mine," he growled.

iLuvJohnny: "Of course, I'm yours!" she said, "You're my husband! I'm your wife! Now, give me my book back!"

BellasTrick: "No. She made you squirm like a common whore. I'm better than her!" He leaned in, pressing his lips onto her, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

iLuvJohnny: She kissed him back for a moment before gently pushing him away. "You are," she said. "Now, please, give me my book."

BellasTrick: He walked towards the book and picked it up. He promptly threw it across the room. "No," he said demandingly. He was out to prove himself.

iLuvJohnny: She stood and went to get it herself. "Fine." She sat in a different chair, found her page, and continued reading.

BellasTrick: He snatched the book, throwing it in the air. With a soft spoken Incendio, it caught fire md-air.

iLuvJohnny: She gasped and put it out immediately, catching it as it fell back down. "Lucius!" Thankfully, it wasn't damaged much, and she could still make out the title.

BellasTrick: Lucius pulled her out of the chair, gripping her tightly by the arms. His lips moved to her neck, licking and kissing it, searching.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned softly, and her head rolled on her shoulders. "Lucius…" she said, "I was just getting to a good part, let me continue…"

BellasTrick: Lucius ignored her, finally finding what he was looking for. His lips attached to her neck, the same spot her sister had shown him. He sucked gently and listened for response.

iLuvJohnny: She shrieked and squirmed in his arms. _"Lucius!"_

BellasTrick: He smiled to himself, and continued. His tongue flicked out over the spot and he began to nibble at it. "Yes, Narcissa?"

iLuvJohnny: Immediately, she clutched desperately at his shoulders and came, shrieking.

BellasTrick: He didn't stop even while his wife was in the throes of ecstasy. He felt her tremble beneath him and kept nibbling and sucking on her neck.

iLuvJohnny: She was soon thrown into a second orgasm before her first was finished, and she screamed genuinely. _"Lucius!"_

BellasTrick: Lucius growled, continuing his torment of his wife's neck. He was on a mission and would not stop until it was completed. He moaned against her neck as she came for the second time. He would prove himself worthy.

iLuvJohnny: She squirmed furiously in his arms and screeched, "_Lucius! PLEASE!"_ as she climaxed again.

BellasTrick: "Say it," he growled into her neck, flicking his tongue quickly over the spot. He pressed his body firmly into hers, letting her feel his hardness against her hip.

iLuvJohnny: _"I'M YOURS!"_ she screamed, coming again.

BellasTrick: His hands moved over her body, resting on her ass, and gripping tightly. His tongue was ruthless against her neck, and he bit down fiercely. He rubbed himself against her, moaning loudly as his hips rolled into hers.

iLuvJohnny: "_LUCIUS, PLEASE!"_ she screeched, trying to push him away.

BellasTrick: Lucius was much larger than her and would not be moved. He sucked on the spot, tongue darting out from between his lips to soothe it. The skin was turning red from abuse.

iLuvJohnny: Tears of bliss and anguish welled up in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, hurriedly scurrying away from him to the other side of the room.

BellasTrick: He stormed over to where she had pressed herself against the wall, reaching down to her. "I'm sorry," he said extending a hand to help her up.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and crawled away, back to the other side of the room.

BellasTrick: "I'm sorry," he said gently. "It just bothered me how much you liked it when she did it to you… I just wanted to show you I was better." He walked over to her, once again extending a hand to help her up.

iLuvJohnny: Trembling, she took his hand and stood. "Lucius, you…you can't do that."

BellasTrick: "Why not?"

iLuvJohnny: "B-because she used to do that to me," she whimpered, "and she would make me do awful things."

BellasTrick: He reached over, pulling her closer. "Like what," he growled in her ear. "Tell me."

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head vigorously and whimpered again, pulling away from him. "Lucius…"

BellasTrick: "Tell me, wife. I really.." he paused, rubbing himself against her again, "want to know."

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius, no," she said, pushing him away.

BellasTrick: He pulled her back, locking her in his arms, attacking her neck again. "Tell me, or I won't stop," he said, biting at that spot once more.

iLuvJohnny: She let out a little squeak and shook her head. "Lucius, please!"

BellasTrick: He continued his attack. "Tell me," He demanded between nips.

iLuvJohnny: "Okay!" she cried out, squirming.

BellasTrick: He moved his face back, not letting her go. She couldn't move. He waited.

iLuvJohnny: "Let me sit down," she whispered, "please."

BellasTrick: He dragged her over to the couch, forcing her down, and wrapping himself around her so she couldn't escape. "Speak."

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered. "Lucius…please."

BellasTrick: He lunged forward, sucking on that spot, ignoring her protests.

iLuvJohnny: She screamed and kept crying, trying desperately to push him away. _"Okay!"_

BellasTrick: He didn't pull away, determined not to be tricked again. He wouldn't stop until she began to talk.

iLuvJohnny: _"Lucius, OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU!"_ she shrieked, coming hard.

BellasTrick: His tongue rolled over her spot, but he shifted his head, to let her know he is listening.

iLuvJohnny: "_That's how she made me fuck her the first time!"_ she screamed, arching her back.

BellasTrick: He pulled away from her, waiting to be told more.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered. "She made me…touch her and taste her…I was…" Her voice trembled. "I was twelve…"

BellasTrick: Lucius took a deep breath. "Did…did you like it?"

iLuvJohnny: She shakes her head maliciously. _"No,"_ she hissed.

BellasTrick: "But you desire her now," he looked away. "I can tell. When did it change?"

iLuvJohnny: "I don't know…" she admitted. "It was kind of like Stockholm Syndrome, actually."

BellasTrick: "How many times did you fuck her while we have been together?"

iLuvJohnny: "Oh, Lucius, I don't know!" she said. _"Please,_ don't do this."

BellasTrick: "That many, huh? Well, why doesn't she want you anymore?"

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius, don't do this!" she said "If you keep this up, I won't answer you, no matter how you torture me."

BellasTrick: "I just want to know why. How did it change just like that?"

iLuvJohnny: She sighed, feeling defeated. "She went to Azkaban."

BellasTrick: "And what? She got over you?"

iLuvJohnny: She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. "She says she _stopped feeling."_

BellasTrick: "Azkaban can do that to a person. And this upsets you? Don't act like it doesn't…"

iLuvJohnny: When she opened her eyes, they were glistening with unshed tears. "Of course it does!" she said sharply. "I lost my sister."

BellasTrick: "You didn't lose your sister, Narcissa."

iLuvJohnny: "I did, too," she hissed. "Like you would know."

BellasTrick: "And what is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

iLuvJohnny: "You're an only child!" she said. "How would you know what it's like?" The tears spill over. "I lost both my sisters."

BellasTrick: "You didn't lose Bellatrix, though! She still comes to see you!"

iLuvJohnny: "To make fun of me! And torture me! You have no idea what goes on behind closed doors, _Lucius,"_ she nearly shrieked.

BellasTrick: "Then why don't you talk to me?" he hissed. "I could help you!"

iLuvJohnny: "Because I didn't want to upset you!" she cried.

BellasTrick: He held her close. "Just talk to me. Maybe I can fix it," he said lovingly.

iLuvJohnny: "How?" She had started sobbing into his chest, faced with memories of her horrible childhood, things she would never _dare_ tell her husband.

BellasTrick: "Listen, I want to help. I really hate seeing you like this. I could help if I felt like you were telling me everything…" he trailed off.

iLuvJohnny: She immediately shook her head, shaking from fear. "No, Lucius, please…"

BellasTrick: "Please. Just tell me. We've already made it past the hard parts… I'm your husband and I only wish to help you." His voice was comforting.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius," she whispered, "I can't go back there. Please."

BellasTrick: "Narcissa," he urged, pulling her face to look at him, "We can get through this."

iLuvJohnny: "I can't." She shook her head. "Not again."

BellasTrick: "You _need_ to talk about it," he urged.

iLuvJohnny: "Please," she whispered, voice crumbling.

BellasTrick: He rubbed her arm gently. "You have to. It's the only way," he said softly.

iLuvJohnny: She looked deep into his grey eyes and pleaded, "Lucius."

BellasTrick: "Just tell me," he insisted. "We will get through it, together."

iLuvJohnny: "You don't understand." Her mouth trembled.

BellasTrick: "Help me to understand," he said, concern washed over his face.

iLuvJohnny: "I can't," she told him. _"Physically,_ I can't."

BellasTrick: "I don't understand," he said, confused. "Are you bound to secrecy or something?"

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head and buried her face in his neck.

BellasTrick: "Can you…show me?"

iLuvJohnny: "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

BellasTrick: "Legilimens," he said softly. "So you won't actually have to tell me."

iLuvJohnny: She trembled, but nods. "Okay," she whispered.

BellasTrick: Lucius pulled his wand out, pointing it at his wife. "Alright," he said taking a deep breath, "are you ready?"

iLuvJohnny: More tears spilled out of her eyes and she nodded.

BellasTrick: He waved his wand and spoke out clearly, "Legilimens."

-o0o-

_**Soooo…what do you think? You like?**_

_**Xoxoxo iLuvJohnny**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys are liking this story! It was definitely fun to write!**_

-o0o-

iLuvJohnny: He was then launched into her mind, and her first memory. Narcissa was laying on her bed in her room, absentmindedly making different objects around her room dance for her entertainment when Bellatrix came in.

BellasTrick: He looked towards the door at Bellatrix, his body stiffens, seeing her there.

iLuvJohnny: (when Bella made her touch her? Could you take Bella? We can share Lucius, if you like) Narcissa looked up and smiled. "Bella!"

BellasTrick: Bella grunted and greeted her with a tossed aside wave. She moved towards the bed and sat on the edge.

iLuvJohnny: She rolled her eyes and went back to watching her dancing lamp.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix moved close, sitting right next to Narcissa and grabbing her hand, "Cissy."

iLuvJohnny: She looked up at her, a bit startled. "What?"

iLuvJohnny: Lucius gritted his teeth, almost knowing what was going to happen.

BellasTrick: "Cissy… I can't take it anymore. I've tried to fight this… but I can't. I'm sorry."

iLuvJohnny: She looked at her confused. "What?"

BellasTrick: Bellatrix leaned in, purring into her ear, "I want you, Cissy. So bad…" She straddled her lap, and pushed her to the bed, arms pinned above her head with one hand.

iLuvJohnny: She yelped a little and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Bella! What're you doing?" Lucius's nostrils flared and he growled.

BellasTrick: "I'm taking what should have been mine years ago," she hissed, lips crashing onto Narcissa's.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa squeaks in surprise and pushes against her.

BellasTrick: "Don't fight this, Cissy," she purred. "I know you want it just as much as I do," she said, kissing her sister again, roughly.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, stop!" she exclaimed, pushing against her.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix moved her lips down to her sister's neck, kissing all over, and pushing her hand under Narcissa's sleeping down. Lucius's hands curled into fists.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella!" she squeaked. "Stoppit!"

BellasTrick: "Mmm, but it doesn't sound to _me_ like you want me to stop…" she says, continuing to kiss her neck.

iLuvJohnny: "I _do!"_ she exclaimed. "Bella! This is wrong, stop!"

BellasTrick: Bellatrix's hand continued moving, towards her sister's breast, grabbing and squeezing it like a toddler with a new toy. Her mouth found that spot on Narcissa's neck.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa shrieked and arched her back. "_BELLATRIX!"_

BellasTrick: Bellatrix moaned into her sister's neck, smiling. Her hand dipped further down her body, rubbing along her sister's panties. Lucius ran over to stop her, forgetting it was a memory from long ago.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa came immediately, screaming as waves of bliss washed over her.

BellasTrick: "Admit it," Bellatrix growled, attacking her neck again. "You want it, don't you?"

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head and cried out, "No!"

BellasTrick: Bellatrix continued teasing her neck, biting it. "Sure about that?"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded vigorously. "Bella, _stop!"_

BellasTrick: Bellatrix slipped her hand into Narcissa's panties, fingers moving through a soaking mess. "Mmm, all for me? You shouldn't have." Her tongue refuses to leave the spot on her neck. "Say it, you want me, Cissy."

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head again. "Bella, _please!"_

BellasTrick: "Your body says otherwise," she taunted, teasing her neck again.

iLuvJohnny: She started to cry, writhing beneath her oldest sister.

BellasTrick: "You're so wet, little sister. I just want to hear it," she said, fingers playing with her sister's clit. Her mouth ruthlessly nipping, sucking and licking her neck.

iLuvJohnny: She screamed as she came again, crying harder.

BellasTrick: "The way you keep coming like that. Such a fucking turn on," she whispered in her ear before going back to the spot. "Just tell me, it will be so much easier."

iLuvJohnny: _"STOP! PLEASE!"_ she screamed, squirming.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix continued to suck on her neck, biting it occasionally, relishing the small whimpers it drew out. She would not stop. She did not enter her sister, though. She just kept playing with her clit.

iLuvJohnny: She cried, trying to push her sister off of her.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix, being older and larger, couldn't be bulged. Lucius fumed in a corner, wanting desperately to look away but finding himself unable to.

iLuvJohnny: Then Lucius was sucked into a second memory. (your turn to choose!)

-o0o-

_**Okay, that one was short. I know.**_

_**Xoxoxo iLuvJohnny**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3!**_

-o0o-

BellasTrick: Narcissa looked older, but just barely. Maybe a year later. It was a dinner party. "Go and check on your sister," her mother commanded Narcissa. Narcissa dutifully got up from the table and walked upstairs.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa went to her sister's room and knocked lightly.

BellasTrick: _"WHAT?"_ Bellatrix howled.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella?" she said softly. "Can I come in?"

BellasTrick: Bellatrix's voice softened as she realized who it was. "Oh. Yeah, come in."

iLuvJohnny: She walked in slowly and smiled softly. "How are you?"

BellasTrick: "I'm a fucking prisoner! That ugly twat thinks she can just lock me up here? Hide me away? She's gonna pay, Cissy, I swear it!"

iLuvJohnny: She went to her and took her sister's hand. "I know, Bella," she said.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix takes the hand gratefully and almost cries. "I hate her. You're the only thing worth a damn in my life, you know that?"

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, don't say that," she said, kissing Bellatrix's cheek.

BellasTrick: "It's true," she mumbled, turning her head, kissing her sister's lips.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa blushed and pulled back. "Bella…"

BellasTrick: "Cissy, please," she whispered, reaching a hand into Narcissa's pale, blonde locks and pulling her close again.

iLuvJohnny: She sighed softly but wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's neck, pressing her lips to her sister's.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pressed hard against her, her tongue prodding for entrance, as her other arm wrapped around her sister's waist.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa opens her mouth and meets her lover's tongue with her own.

BellasTrick: Bella's hand snaked up Narcissa's back, scratching it. She pulled her sister closer, pulling her hair, exposing her neck.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa emitted a tiny squeak and kissed her harder. Lucius made a face.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix moved her lips over her sister's neck and bit down on the spot. Her hand moved from her back, under her dress.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa shrieked softly and clutched onto Bellatrix's shoulders.

BellasTrick: "Can I have you?" Bellatrix asked, hand sliding over Narcissa's panties, mouth latched onto her neck again.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded furiously, mouth open and eyes shut tightly.

Bellatstrick: Bellatrix's hands slipped into her sister's underwear, fingers tracing her wetness. She pulled them out, licking hungrily on each finger. She pushed Narcissa's dress up above her thighs and grazed her fingers over Narcissa's satin covered clit.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa cried out and bit into her sister's shoulder.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix whimpered, hands latching onto the waistband of the panties and gingerly pulled them down. She pressed her face between her baby sister's legs, finding all of her pleasures within.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa whimpered and fell back, willing herself to be quiet.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pulled her wand from her nightstand and cast a silencing charm on the door. She immediately went back to working Narcissa's clit with her young tongue.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa immediately shrieked, her hands flying to her sister's wild curls. "Bella!"

BellasTrick: Bella moaned into her sex, tongue eagerly drinking up her nectar. She pulled back for a moment. "I love you, Cissy," she said before pushing her tongue in her sister's dripping opening.

iLuvJohnny: "I love you, too, Bella!" she moaned, raising her hips and arching her back.

BellasTrick: Her tongue expertly worked her pussy, knowing every way to push her sister over the edge. She stiffened inside of her, drawing in and out, before pushing her tongue onto her clit and shoving a finger in Narcissa's face to get wet.

iLuvJohnny: Immediately, she climaxed, screaming.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix giggled. "So easy, Cissy! One more and I swear you can go back to the tightasses downstairs!"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and sat up, kissing Bellatrix deeply.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix returned her kisses though as if her life depended on it, pulling her closer to touch ever inch of her sister possible.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's waist and tasted herself on her lips, moaning.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix moaned with her and pushed a finger in between their lips. "Lick," she commanded with a smile.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa moaned wantonly and licked her finger.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pushed her back onto the bed, circling her opening with the wet finger. She pressed her lips to her clit and kissed it before tracing over it with her tongue. "So pretty, Cissy," she said with a moan.

iLuvJohnny: "No more than you," Narcissa moaned, bucking her hips.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix smiled. "You're the only one who thinks so," she said, pushing her finger into Narcissa.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned and shook her head. "I'm not."

BellasTrick: "Of course not," she mocked, pushing her finger in further and licking at Cissy's hard little clit. She tasted like heaven.

iLuvJohnny: "It's true!" she squeaked.

BellasTrick: "Who else?" she asked, voice muffled. Her finger dently slid in and out of Narcissa.

BellasTrick: gently*

iLuvJohnny: "Everyone," she moaned, tears in her eyes.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix thrust in hard, more quickly as she heard her sister moan. "You're the only one I care," she whispered truthfully, nipping lightly at Narcissa's swollen nub.

iLuvJohnny: That threw her over the edge, and she shrieked, fists balling in the covers.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix squirmed as her sister tenses around her finger. She pulled it out and began to touch herself with it, sliding Narcissa's come over her own clit. "Alright," she whimpered, "you better go back downstairs before Mother has a melt down."

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head and pushed Bellatrix onto her back, sinking between her legs.

BellasTrick: "Cissy, you don't have to," she moaned.

iLuvJohnny: "But I'm going to," she said before wrapping her lips around Bellatrix's clit.

BellasTrick: "Oh," Bellatrix moaned with surprise. Her hands locked into Narcissa's blonde hair, wrapping it around her fingers. "Okay, baby…" she sighed.

iLuvJohnny: Her tongue flicked over Bellatrix's hard little nub and she moaned, sliding a finger into her sister.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix's back arched up and she pushed a finger to her mouth, biting on her knuckle.

iLuvJohnny: "Moan, Bella," she said softly, knowing she's holding back.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pulled her finger out of her mouth, and moaned loudly, hips pushing into her sister's face.

iLuvJohnny: She smiled triumphantly and bit gently at her clit. Lucius watched, dumbstruck. (lol we forgot about him)

BellasTrick: (I assumed he passed out from shock! Lol) Bella bucked her hips again, looking down at her sister's beautiful face between her legs.

iLuvJohnny: (lmao) Narcissa's eyes were closed blissfully as her tongue circled her sister's beautiful clit.

BellasTrick: "Fuck, Cissy, don't stop," Bella pleaded feeling herself get closer.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and pushed two fingers in with the first and moaned.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix slammed a hand down on the bed, as her back arched. _"OH FUCK!"_ she screamed as her climax built. "Yes!" she shrieked.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa started up a vigorous pace and sucked on her clit hungrily.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix raised her chest off of the bed, so she can watch her sister make her come. "Look at me," she demanded.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa immediate opened her eyes and looked up into Bellatrix. She moaned.

BellasTrick: "You're so _beautiful, Cissy!"_ Bella screamed, the sight of her sister's face pushing her over the edge. She came hard. Harder than she ever had, nectar dripping everywhere, and collapsed.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa slowed and eagerly lapped up her sister's honey.

BellasTrick: "Cissy," Bellatrix sighed.

iLuvJohnny: "Hm?" she murmured as she climbed up Bellatrix's body.

BellasTrick: She brushed some hair out of Cissy's face, and pulled her down on top of her. "I love you, Cissy. More than anything in this entire shitty world."

iLuvJohnny: "I love you, too, Bella," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I promise, I'll come see you tonight."

"Thank you, baby girl," Bellatrix sighed, turning her face as a tear trickled from her eye.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa swiped the tear away and kissed her sister. "Don't cry, beautiful. I'm here for you. You'll be out of her soon."

BellasTrick: "I hope so, Cissy. I feel like I'm losing myself. The longer I'm locked up, the worse it gets…" she said longingly. "You keep me grounded."

iLuvJohnny: "Good." She kissed Bellatrix's lips once more and went to the door. "I love you."

BellasTrick: "I love you more," she said wistfully. "Now go downstairs, and tell Mother she's a cunt.. just for me," she added a smile in her eyes.

iLuvJohnny: She laughed. "Okay. I will do that," she said, and left. Then, Lucius was pulled into the next memory.

-o0o-

_**That's chapter 3! You like?**_


	4. Chapter 4

BellasTrick: Lucius looked at Narcissa, who appeared to be about 15. He began to think about when they first met. This is about the same time, he assumes. (your turn for a memory?)

iLuvJohnny: (kk) Narcissa is on date with some boy. They are sitting at a table in a restaurant. (lol be the boy?)

BellasTrick: (oh course, ill be your boyfriend. Lmao!) He grabs her hand under the table. "I'm so glad you said, yes, Narcissa. Never thought you would."

iLuvJohnny: (Awh! 3 lol) "Of course I did, Darren," she smiled. "I didn't think you were actually serious."

BellasTrick: "Well, I wanted to ask you out for a while, I just could find the way." He was looking down at the floor. "Your sister is kinda scary, so…"

iLuvJohnny: She giggled. "Yes, she can be."

BellasTrick: "Does she know we're here together?" he asked nervously. "I don't want her to freak out on me."

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head. "I didn't tell her… I'll tell her when I get home."

BellasTrick: "Oh," he said with anxiety. "Hope she doesn't find out before then.."

iLuvJohnny: "Me too," she mumbled. "I'll stop her if she does. Don't worry."

BellasTrick: "No, it's fine. I can stand up for myself," he said, completely unsure.

iLuvJohnny: "Not to her," she said. "Only I can."

BellasTrick: He puffed his chest up, trying to look tough. "Well, I could try!" he said, before realizing it's a ridiculous notion. "What is it with you two anyway?"

iLuvJohnny: She laughed, and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

BellasTrick: "Well, she acts like she owns you," he said, but soon realized he shouldn't have. "I just mean, you two are unusually close, that's all."

iLuvJohnny: She shrugged. "She's my eldest sister. I guess, in a way, she _does_ own me," she said casually.

BellasTrick: He looked at her disbelievingly. "What do you mean?"

iLuvJohnny: "She's my role model," she said. "If she wants something done, I'm usually the one that does it."

BellasTrick: "She should do things for herself," he said, semi-bitterly. "After all, she _is_ the eldest. I just don't like to see her walk all over you."

iLuvJohnny: "That's just how she is," she said softly. "But let's not spend out first date talking about me sister, hm?"

BellasTrick: "Alright," he said, "fair enough. So, what about you? What do you like to do?" he asked, the typical nervous first-date question.

iLuvJohnny: She shrugged again, fidgeting a bit nervously. "I like to read."

BellasTrick: "What do you like to read?"

iLuvJohnny: "I like Jane Austen, Edgar Allen Poe, things like that," she said. "What do you like to do?"

BellasTrick: "Umm, I'm more into sports. But reading is cool too," he said, flustered.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled softly. "What kind of sports?"

BellasTrick: "Quidditch, football, rugby. You know…"

iLuvJohnny: "Ooh, Quidditch?" she said, leaning forward on her elbows.

BellasTrick: "Are you a fan, I take it?"

iLuvJohnny: "Sometimes," she said.

BellasTrick: "Sometimes? When? Oh wait, don't tell me… when She's playing?"

iLuvJohnny: She raised an eyebrow dangerously. "When _who's_ playing?"

BellasTrick: "You know….her."

iLuvJohnny: "Who?" she said sharply.

BellasTrick: "Your sister," he said, looking down.

iLuvJohnny: As if on cue, as soon as he said this, her shrieking voice came from the front of the restaurant. _"WHERE IS HE?"_

BellasTrick: (lol I was just going to have her come in!)

iLuvJohnny: (LMAO)

BellasTrick: He looked around, frantically and spots her, looking to Cissy again.

iLuvJohnny: (take her, please?) Her eyes were the size of bowling balls and she jumped up, saying, "Excuse me," and ran to her sister.

BellasTrick: _"Cissy!_ Get out of my way! Where is he?"

iLuvJohnny: She held up her hands and pressed them to her sister's chest. "Bella," she hissed.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pushed her hands away. "Not now, Cissy. Where is he?" Her eyes scanned the restaurant.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, stop it!" she growled. "Don't do this."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix cackled. "Why Cissy? Do you…. _Love_ him?" Her eyes were wide and she was pushing past Narcissa.

iLuvJohnny: She grabbed Bellatrix by the wrists and pushed against her. "Bella!"

BellasTrick: Bellatrix whipped around, facing Narcissa. She pushed into her, pressing their bodies together nearly bringing their lips to touch. "Do you really want me to do this here," she said with a growl.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa immediately pulled back, looking around nervously. "Bella, please."

BellasTrick: She tore away from Cissy and went storming toward the direction of their table.

iLuvJohnny: "No!" she cried, and grabbed Bellatrix around the waist, dragging her away.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix cackled, dragging her feet, and grabbed Narcissa by the face, pressing her lips to hers in front of multiple tables, and holding her face close.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa screamed, and shoved her away, stumbling backward.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix immediately went back for the table, eyes scanning. "Now, where is the little shit?"

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa shrieked and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and slapping her across the face. Her eyes immediately widened and she froze.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pressed her against the wall, hand gripped around her throat. Her eyes were wild. "You little bitch," she hissed.

iLuvJohnny: She squeaked in fear and looked up at her. "Bella.." (she takes her home and punishes her?)

BellasTrick: (damn right! No one slaps me in public!)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao. Good)

BellasTrick: Bellatrix tightened her grip, before dragging her out of the restauratnt, and Apparating them home.

iLuvJohnny: She yelped and landed awkwardly, stumbling and falling to the floor.

BellasTrick: "What the fuck was that?" Bellatrix shrieked, rolling Narcissa on to her back.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and crawled away from her.

BellasTrick: "Cissy, don't run away. Talk to me," she said in fake sweetness. "I won't hurt you…"

iLuvJohnny: "Sure!" she squeaked. (lol what about Lucius?)

BellasTrick: (GAH, WHY WON'T HE DIE? LMAO! J/K)

iLuvJohnny: (LMAO)

BellasTrick: Lucius stood in the corner, flipping out silently. Bellatrix got on her hands and knees, stalking Narcissa before grabbing her by the ankles and dragging her close.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa screamed and squirmed furiously.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix wouldn't let go. She pulled her to her waist, and pushed herself in between Narcissa's legs.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and pushed against her.

BellasTrick: "Now, now Cissy. Looks like you need to be punished for that little stunt earlier," she grabbed her face, and looked into Cissy's eyes.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, Bella, please….." she whimpered.

BellasTrick: "Please what," she asked, grabbing Narcissa's neck again.

iLuvJohnny: "Please, don't hurt me.."

BellasTrick: "Hmm, tell you what. Take off your pants, Cissy."

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head vigorously. "Y-you're gonna hurt me."

BellasTrick: "Cissy, I am going to hurt you either way. Now, do you want the easy way? Or the hard way?"

iLuvJohnny: "Easy," she whimpered.

BellasTrick: "Then take off your pants," she said through gritted teeth.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded slowly and did so.

BellasTrick: "Good girl, now. Come over here," Bellatrix moved up to sit on the bed, and taps her knees. "Come get your spankings," she said sweetly.

iLuvJohnny: She got up, trembling, and goes to her sister.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix looked her deep in the eyes before she pushed her down. "Cissy, I do this because I love you… you know that," she pauses. "Don't you?"

iLuvJohnny: She nods, tears in her eyes. "Yes, Bella."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix kissed her, and pulled away. Once Narcissa was over her lap, she raised her hand back and slapped it hard against Narcissa's ass.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa bit her lip and whimpered, trying to hold her tears back.

BellasTrick: "Now, that's one…" Bellatrix slapped her again, "Two," she said.

iLuvJohnny: She bit harder, and the tears struggled to escape.

BellasTrick: "Don't cry, Cissy. Do not piss me off even more!" She slapped down again. "Three."

iLuvJohnny: She held the tears in and gritted her teeth.

BellasTrick: Bella looked down and saw she is holding in her tears. "Good, good, Cissy. Don't cry," she said, rubbing her palm over her red ass. "We're almost done."

iLuvJohnny: She nodded, holding her breath and waiting for the next.

BellasTrick: "I love you," Bellatrix said softly as she brought another hand down to meet her ass. "Four…" She slapped down again, even harder, "Five… Let's see then, how about a slap for every year of your age? No? Alright.. well, I first wanted to fuck you when you were 9… so how about 9?"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded stiffly.

BellasTrick: "Six," she said with a grin as hand met flesh. She bent low and kissed Narcissa's red flesh. She rubbed it before slapping down again, harder than ever. "Seven," she said singing.

iLuvJohnny: She finally gave in and cried out, but didn't let the tears fall.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix looked approvingly, and slapped once more. "Eight," she said. "You know, come to think of it… I think you were 8 when I first wanted to fuck you, so… all done." She pulled Cissy up and held her.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa took a deep breath and buried her face in Bellatrix's neck.

BellasTrick: "Cissy, I had to. You can't just not tell me these things. You lied to me."

iLuvJohnny: "I did not," she whispered.

BellasTrick: "Cissy, you said you were studying tonight. Andromeda told me the truth, though."

iLuvJohnny: She growled and gritted her teeth.

BellasTrick: "Don't be mad at her! Why didn't you just tell me?"

iLuvJohnny: "Because I knew you would do this!"

BellasTrick: "I might not have done it if you would have told me. You didn't trust me, though…" Bellatrix looked hurt.

iLuvJohnny: "Yes, you would've," she said. "You would've and you know it."

BellasTrick: "Maybe," she said. "Look let's not talk about it now. The point is I forgive you. Let's make it better."

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head and got up, pulling on her pants. "I'm going back."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix grabbed her by the arms. "I don't think so, Cissy!"

iLuvJohnny: She yanked out of her grip and snarled. "I am going back," she said sharply.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix slapped her hard across the face, and she dropped to the floor. "I said no!" She dropped down to Narcissa, pressing her lips against the spot, and sucking.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa shrieked and fumbled for her wand, pointing it at her sister. "I'm sick of you pushing me around!" she screamed.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pinned her arms to the ground, and kept sucking at that spot.

iLuvJohnny: _"Stupefy!"_ she screeched, and Bellatrix went flying.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix regained her composure, and yelled, "_Crucio!"_

iLuvJohnny: _"PROTEGO!"_

BellasTrick: Bellatrix cackled, and cast a silent expelliarmus. Narcissa's want flew into her hands.

BellasTrick: wand*

iLuvJohnny: (WHAT

iLuvJohnny: NO

iLuvJohnny: NONONONONO

iLuvJohnny: NOT POSSIBLE)

BellasTrick: (TOO BAD! DONE!)

BellasTrick: (Narcissa is only 15, Bellatrix has long since joined Voldemort and she is much more powerful)

iLuvJohnny: (Noo but she used Protego, so Bella's ultra powerful spell bounced back to Bella!)

BellasTrick: (Bella blocked that shit!)

BellasTrick: lmao

iLuvJohnny: (Nooo she didn't! Let Cissy have a little power!)

BellasTrick: (frowns…. Okay, just for you)

BellasTrick: Bellatrix groaned under the Crucio she had cast, looking at Cissy with hurt filled eyes.

iLuvJohnny: (yayy I love you!) _"I AM GOING!"_ she screamed, hangs balled into fists at her sides.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix writhed on the floor, and whispered softly, "Cissy, please…. Don't leave."

iLuvJohnny: "Why not?" she said in a mocking tone.

BellasTrick: "Because," she groaned, "I need you." Tears were forming in her eyes.

iLuvJohnny: "Oh!" she mocked. "Oh, Cissy, I need you!"

BellasTrick: The tears fell down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. Cissy, please," she groaned again, still writhing in pain.

iLuvJohnny: "Sorry for what?" she snarled.

BellasTrick: "I'm sorry for," She moaned again, "hurting you."

iLuvJohnny: _"AND?"_ she shrieked.

BellasTrick: "And, ruining your… date," she said, with a touch of disdain.

iLuvJohnny: "Fine," she hissed. "I'll stay."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix actually sobbed at these words, rolling on the floor, still hurting with the curse. "T-thank you," she sniffled.

iLuvJohnny: She huffed, hating herself for giving in to her sister, and knelt next to her.

BellasTrick: Bella reached over to her sister, grabbing for her hand. "Hurts…it hurts," she groaned.

iLuvJohnny: "I know," she said softly, squeezing her hand. "It's your curse."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix nodded, secretly needing to feel the pain from it. "I'm glad you didn't get hit with it," she said and motioned for her wand.

iLuvJohnny: She gave it to her sister and stood back.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix lay on the ground for another minute before stopping the curse. She sighed, and tried to push herself to sit up, but wasn't able to.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa hurried over and helped her into a sitting position. "Oh, Bella…"

BellasTrick: Bellatrix wiped a few rogue tears away, and wrapped her arms around Narcissa. "Cissy," she said huskily.

iLuvJohnny: "What, Bella?" she asked.

BellasTrick: "I'm so sorry….I just get so," Bellatrix paused not wanting to finish.

iLuvJohnny: "I know," she breathed.

BellasTrick: "I feel…lost without you. And he was going to steal you from me," she said, tears forming again.

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head. "No, Bella, no one can take me from you."

BellasTrick: "I saw it. You're going to leave me, I know it. Cissy, please…" Bellatrix begged.

iLuvJohnny: "I am _not_ going to leave you, Bella," she insisted.

BellasTrick: "You're all I've got! Promise me!"

iLuvJohnny: "I promise, Bella," she whispered, holding her sister close.

BellasTrick: "You're mine," she said desperately.

iLuvJohnny: "I'm yours," she said.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pulled her hand close, putting it to her chest, over her heart. "You are the only one who will ever have this," she said.

iLuvJohnny: She smiled and gently kissed Bellatrix's lips.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix kissed her back and whispered, "Show me I'm the only one."

iLuvJohnny: "Bella…" she whined softly.

BellasTrick: "Please… I need it," she pleaded softly.

iLuvJohnny: "I'm not in the mood…" she said.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix kissed her again, moving her lips slowly down her neck, kissing all over. She latched onto the spot on Narcissa's neck, sucking and licking it feverishly.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out loudly and tangled her fingers in her hair. Then Lucius is transferred to the next dream.

iLuvJohnny: memory*


	5. Chapter 5

BellasTrick: Lucius recognizes the day, immediately. It is the day of their wedding.

iLuvJohnny: (OH NO!)

BellasTrick: (I KNOW! WHAT A BITCH I AM! YOU BETTER MAKE HER WILLING TOO!)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao. Noo lol I didn't think you'd go so fast from 15 to like 25. I had an idea!)

BellasTrick: (dammit, lmao. Promise we will go there?)

iLuvJohnny: (to the wedding? Oh yeah of course lol)

BellasTrick: (lol, k) Lucius looked, and didn't recognize the surroundings. He quickly figured it out when Bellatrix and Narcissa walked in. "Oh, Paris. I cant believe it, Cissy!"

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa kissed Bellatrix's nose. "Happy birthday, Bella."

BellasTrick: "Thank you, baby! Just me and you! I can't believe it!"

iLuvJohnny: She grinned and took her sister's hand.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix gladly took her hand. "Cissy, this is the best birthday present ever," she said softly.

iLuvJohnny: "I'm glad you think so. You don't turn 20 twice."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix turned, nearly cutting her off with a passionate kiss.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa grinned into the kiss and kissed her back with equal passion.

BellasTrick: "I love you so much, Cissy," she moaned into Narcissa's mouth. "The only one.."

iLuvJohnny: "I love you too, darling," she said.

BellasTrick: "Let's celebrate!" Bellatrix exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Narcissa tightly.

iLuvJohnny: "Okay," she said, "how?"

BellasTrick: "Lets' go out! No one knows us here!"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and squeezed her hand. "Where do you want to go?"

BellasTrick: "Let's go dancing," Bellatrix said excitedly.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa grinned and nodded.

BellasTrick: The two made their way down the street, Lucius fuming behind them.

iLuvJohnny: Lucius muttered furiously behind them as they skipped down the street.

BellasTrick: They were holding hands, and for once no one was staring at them. "Cissy, how long do we have?"

iLuvJohnny: "As long as you want," she said.

BellasTrick: "I want to stay here with you forever, then."

iLuvJohnny: She sighed and slowed to a stop. "Bella..."

BellasTrick: "What?"

iLuvJohnny: "You know that's not what I meant," she said softly.

BellasTrick: "I know," she said quietly. "I just wish it could be true."

iLuvJohnny: She kissed her lips softly and said, "Me too. But it can't. so let's not focus on it."

BellasTrick: "Okay," she whispered. "Let's go there," she said, pointing to a building in front of them. Outside, two men were kissing.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa grinned and Lucius turned away, disgusted.

BellasTrick: They made their way inside, and there were hundreds of people kissing, lesbians, straight people, every type. "Now, this is more like it!"

iLuvJohnny: Lucius made a sound of disgust and forced himself into the next memory. This was a scene he recognized.

-o0o-

_**I know it's really short lol. Sorry! The next one should be out shortly.**_


	6. Chapter 6

BellasTrick: (aww, but I liked paris!)

iLuvJohnny: (lol me too! But Lucius is like a homophobe…so blame him)

BellasTrick: (he cant choose when to switch!)

iLuvJohnny: (he can if he concentrates! He's the one controlling what he sees, not Cissy or anything else)

BellasTrick: (I call bullshit!)

BellasTrick: LOL

iLuvJohnny: (lmao. But he can do that! He can do anything! HE'S LUCIUS FREAKIN MALFOY)

BellasTrick: (YES, WHICH MEANS AUTOMATICALLY, HE IS A PUSSY , A COWARD, AND NOT WORTHY OF THE GROUND I ALK ON! Sorry, but I am a hater. He is such a fucking coward!)

iLuvJohnny: (NO. EXCUSE ME. LUCIUS MALFOY IS A MOTHERFUCKING BAMF.)

BellasTrick: (HE FAILED THE DARK LORD SEVERAL TIME! HE RAN FROM THE BATTLE! COWARD!)

iLuvJohnny: (NO STFU

iLuvJohnny: CONTINUE WOMAN)

BellasTrick: (I AM RIGHT, OR ELSE VOLDEMORT WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THE FAGGOTS WAND- HE KNEW MALFOY CERTAINLY WOULDN'T NEED IT, NOT LIKE HE WAS EVER GOING TO USE IT!)

BellasTrick: The three were not back at Hogwarts. Narcissa was in the stadium, while Bellatrix flew gracefully above, in Slytherin quidditch robes.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa screamed and cheered for her sister in the first Quidditch game of the year.

BellasTrick: Lucius was also flying for Slytherin, his first year on the team.

iLuvJohnny: Lucius smirked seeing his younger self. How handsome he was.

BellasTrick: (lmao! How very Lucius) Not knowing what a complete prat he would end up being. He flew in circles, when he noticed Narcissa.

iLuvJohnny: As Narcissa watching Bellatrix, her eyes settled on someone else. A smallish boy with long blond hair blowing in the wind. She met his eyes, and immediately the boy fell off his broom. Lucius flinched, remembering the pain of hitting the ground that day.

BellasTrick: Narcissa giggled, until she met Bellatrix's eyes. Bellatrix had seen the entire scene play out, and looked exceptionally unhappy.

iLuvJohnny: (LMAO. Why would Cissy laugh at that?) Narcissa GASPED. The boy fell a great deal before hitting the ground. The professor in charge blew her whistle and stopped the game.

BellasTrick: (because, I think a girl would laugh if a guy fell off his broom looking at them. Its fucking funny)

BellasTrick: (hilarious, in fact.)

iLuvJohnny: (yeah but he fell from like the clouds! He could die!)

BellasTrick: (WELL, you should have established that earlier!)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao I SAID in the game!)

BellasTrick: Bellatrix laughed (dammit, someone is gonna laugh at his fall) when he fell, having seen the reason he fell. She flew over to Narcissa immediately.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa's eyes widened slightly.

BellasTrick: "What are you doing, Cissy," she hissed.

iLuvJohnny: "Nothing, Bella," she said.

BellasTrick: "I saw you! Don't even think about it!"

iLuvJohnny: "What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

BellasTrick: "Malfoy. I saw the look you gave him. He isn't worthy of you," she spat.

iLuvJohnny: What! I didn't give him a _look!"_ she protested.

BellasTrick: "I saw your little smile at him," she said, making an exaggerated smile in return.

iLuvJohnny: "I-I did _not!"_

BellasTrick: "Like hell! Downstairs, now!"

iLuvJohnny: "What do you mean, downstairs?" she said.

BellasTrick: "Out of the stadium. I'll meet you at the bottom."

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, _no, _you're in the middle of a game," she said.

BellasTrick: "They have to get fuckboy taken care of. I only need a minute," she said forcefully.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered softly and nodded, getting up and going down.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix met her under the stadium, looking around. They were alone, as everyone was still in the stands. She pulled Narcissa into a deep kiss.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa's right leg pulled up as if on a string and stayed cocked as she kissed her sister.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix weaved her hand under her robes, and plunged two fingers inside.

iLuvJohnny: Her leg fell and she cried out, biting Bellatrix's lip.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix bit her lip back, and groaned in her ear, "You're mine, baby girl. all mine."

iLuvJohnny: "Yours!" she whimpered, clutching onto Bellatrix's shoulders.

BellasTrick: "That's right," she said, lips finding that spot, fingers pumping in and out of her.

iLuvJohnny: She immediately let out a bloodcurdling screech and came hard.

BellasTrick: (hot, god why didn't they fuck in the books?)

iLuvJohnny: (I FUCKIN KNOW RIGHT)

BellasTrick: (I don't give a fuck that they're sister. They're fucking blacks, goddamnit!) Bellatrix pulled her fingers out and licked them. "So good, Cissy. You taste so good," she said before going back to the field.

iLuvJohnny: (and they're fucking GORGEOUS) Narcissa collapsed onto the ground just before the nurse came out, levitating the boy behind her. (lol be the nurse? Be like OMG WTF)

iLuvJohnny: (like wtf happened lol)

BellasTrick: "Oh my God! What happened?"

iLuvJohnny: She was too weak to speak.

BellasTrick: The nurse eushed over to Narcissa. "Are you okay?"

BellasTrick: rushed*

iLuvJohnny: She looked up, and once she saw the mysterious boy, shook her head.

BellasTrick: "Well, speak, girl!"

iLuvJohnny: "No," she choked.

BellasTrick: "What's the matter with you?"

iLuvJohnny: "Don't…don't know," she gasped, making something up quickly. "So that's what happened to her…" Present-Lucius muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

BellasTrick: Lucius was in another memory. Again, he recognized the scene. Their first date.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa and Lucius were at the fanciest restaurant he could fine. Lucius grins at the memory.

BellasTrick: "I hope the restaurant is to your liking," he drawled.

iLuvJohnny: "GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I FUCKING LOVE THAT WORD SO FUCKING MUCH) "Of course," she said. "It's beautiful."

BellasTrick: (ME TOOOOOOOOOO!) "Not as beautiful as you," he said with a smug look.

iLuvJohnny: (GAH IT'S LIKE ORGASMIC) She blushed furiously and looked at her lap.

BellasTrick: "Have I offended your modesty?" He asks with a cool air.

iLuvJohnny: "No, Lucius, not at all," she said. Present-Lucius smirked. "I'd forgotten how adorable and innocent she was," he murmured, then snickered, thinking how much she'd changed.

BellasTrick: "Good," he said smiling. "Are you ready to order?"

iLuvJohnny: "I think so, yes," she said.

BellasTrick: They ordered, and enjoyed small talk.

iLuvJohnny: When their food came, Narcissa ate daintily, in small bites.

BellasTrick: "Is the food alright?" he asked, with concern. "You're not eating much."

iLuvJohnny: "Oh, yes," she said. "it's very good."

BellasTrick: "I wish no offense, but you really out to eat more."

BellasTrick: ought*

iLuvJohnn: She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

BellasTrick: "I do not wish for you to wither away before you are of age, that's all."

iLuvJohnny: "I won't Lucius, don't be silly," she said, going back to her food.

BellasTrick: "I hope not. I don't want an anorexic wife," he said in a whisper.

iLuvJohnny: She raises the eyebrow again. "Wife?"

BellasTrick: "Well, I do intend to ask for your hand when you are of age. You are from a good family, and I like you very much, Narcissa."

iLuvJohnny: She put down her fork. "And how do you know I shall say yes?" (that really rustled her jimmies..)

BellasTrick: (LMAO!) "Well, I should hope that after spending time together, we will grow to enjoy each other's company. But when it come down to it, it is really your decision, is it not? Not that I would ask if you weren't interested."

iLuvJohnny: "No, it is not," she said sharply. "It is most certainly _not_ my parents' decision."

BellasTrick: "Interesting," he said continuing to eat.

iLuvJohnny: "What is?" she demanded, beginning to get angry.

BellasTrick: "You, that's all. I've never met anyone like," he said smiling.

iLuvJohnny: "Whatever do you mean by that?" she asked.

BellasTrick: "You don't seem to care about rules. I like that."

iLuvJohnny: She bit her lip and blushed. "Why do you think I'm eating like this…"

BellasTrick: "I don't know…" He said.

iLuvJohnny: "Because it's 'proper'," she said.

BellasTrick: "Yes, but proper Pureblood girls do as their parents order, do they not? Including marriage arrangement."

iLuvJohnny: She gritted her teeth. "I will marry who I love," she said.

BellasTrick: "That is unusual," he said with appreciation.

iLuvJohnny: "Unusual?" she echoed.

BellasTrick: "Well, you do everything else by the rules, but not when it comes to love."

iLuvJohnny: "Obviously," she said, suddenly cold.

BellasTrick: "I'm sorry. I have offended you. I just found it unusual. I will escort you home now, if you wish," he said quietly.

iLuvJohnny: She sighed softly and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. It's just…quite a tender subject, really, for me." (IF YOU GET THAT REFERENCE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER)

BellasTrick: (I keep thinking rocky horror picture show)

iLuvJohnny: (OMFG

iLuvJohnny: FUCKING

iLuvJohnny: SDTFYUGHRIJKLETHYF

iLuvJohnny: SDTFYGUHIRJWKLGHKYLTE REUYHUOHYIKTRDFUSYASDFGHJLTMY

iLuvJohnny: UEQGYOPHSRL;JUGE;NKVRUDTL;FIGFDTRERTYEHJRTKBGD;D

iLuvJohnny: I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH)

BellasTrick: (YAY! I GOT IT!)

BellasTrick: (I FUCKING LOVE THAT MOVIE!)

iLuvJohnny: (ME FUCKING TOO!

iLuvJohnny: OKAY

iLuvJohnny: BACK TO THE STORY)

BellasTrick: "I do apologize," he said. They finished eating. "What would you like to do now?"

iLuvJohnny: "It doesn't matter to me," she said. "Anything…what would you like to do now?"

BellasTrick: "Would you like to sit by the water? We can get to know each other," he said.

iLuvJohnny: "Sure," she said. "I would like that."

BellasTrick: They sat by the water talking for a while when Lucius reached over and kissed Narcissa.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa's eyes widened and she sat stunned for a moment before pushing him away. "Lucius!"

BellasTrick: "What?" he asked surprised. He leaned in again, kissing her once more.

iLuvJohnny: She shoved him away. "Lucius!"

BellasTrick: "What?" he asked, unaccustomed to a woman not giving him his way.

iLuvJohnny: "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

BellasTrick: "I just thought, since we were getting along so well, it would be alright."

iLuvJohnny: "No! It is most certainly _not!"_

BellasTrick: "I-I…" He is speechless.

iLuvJohnny: "What makes you think you can just _kiss_ me?" she exploded. "It's out first date and you're already _devouring_ my lips?"

BellasTrick: "Well," he said with a mixture of embarrassment and dismay, "None of the other girls I have courted have complained."

iLuvJohnny: "I don't care about _other girls!"_ she snapped. "And here I was, thinking you were a proper Pureblood gentleman."

BellasTrick: "I'm sorry Narcissa! I didn't mean it!"

iLuvJohnny: "You didn't mean what?"

BellasTrick: "I didn't mean to upset you, and kiss you on our first date. It is my fault."

iLuvJohnny: "Who else have you tried this on? Hmm?"

BellasTrick: "Um, no one.."

iLuvJohnny: "Then why would you try it on me?" she demanded. "You know I'm different from other sodding girls."

BellasTrick: "I'm sorry," he said softly. "You're absolutely right."

iLuvJohnny: "You're damn right I am," she growled, crossing her arms and looking out over the water.

BellasTrick: "Please, let me try again. Tomorrow I will take you out and it will be different. I swear."

iLuvJohnny: She glares at him for a moment before saying, "I'm giving you _one_ more chance, Lucius Malfoy."

BellasTrick: "I understand," he said quietly. "Allow me to take you home?"

iLuvJohnny: "No," she said.

BellasTrick: "Okay. Good evening, Narcissa."

iLuvJohnny: As he got up to leave, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "You get one more chance tonight and one more chance tomorrow," she said, flashing him a tiny smile. "Because I like you."

BellasTrick: He smiled. "Thank you." They sit and begin to talk.

iLuvJohnny: By the end of the night, they were laying next to each other, looking up at the stars, her head on his shoulder. She was drowsy, nearly asleep.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa, I think you'd better get home before your parents slaughter me."

iLuvJohnny: "They won't hurt you," she slurred, "they'll hurt _me."_ Present-Lucius's eyes widen. He had always thought she was simply tired, but now he knew the truth.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa, are you… intoxicated?"

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head, her eyes drooping closed.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa, tell me what is going on!"

iLuvJohnny: (lol what's going on right now? You can't change the past, woman!) "'Mtired," she said.

BellasTrick: (what's the deal with her?)

iLuvJohnny: (she's overtired lmao. She was up all night the night before fucking with Bella?)

BellasTrick: (ohhhh, I see)

iLuvJohnny: (lol I was like WTF. Didn't I just say he let it go as being tired?)

BellasTrick: (lmao) Lucius now realized she had been up with Bella all night and he was furious.

iLuvJohnny: (lol Present-Lucius, right?)

BellasTrick: (yes)

iLuvJohnny: (lol good) Narcissa yawned, already half-asleep.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa, you should go home, now. We will continue tomorrow."

iLuvJohnny: She nodded. "Take me?"

BellasTrick: "Of course," he said Apparating them to her house.

iLuvJohnny: She shrieked a little and clung to his arm. When they landed, she could see Bellatrix through the window, watching furiously. Just for her, she turned to Lucius, took his face in her hands, and pressed her lips to his.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix automatically punched the wall.

iLuvJohnny: She kissed him passionately, tangling her thin fingers in his silky hair.

BellasTrick: He looked surprised, but happily kissed her back. Present-Lucius saw Bellatrix in the window, and realizes why she kissed him that night.

iLuvJohnny: Her legs lifted off the ground and she kissed him more.

BellasTrick: He pushed his tongue, prodding for access.

iLuvJohnny: She gave him access, hungrily meeting his tongue with hers and plunging her own into his mouth, dominating him with techniques she had learned from Bellatrix.

BellasTrick: He moaned into her, hands moving down her body.

iLuvJohnny: She pulled back and winked before pecking his lips once more, aying, "See you tomorrow, loverboy," and going into the house.

BellasTrick: His head was in the clouds but he successfully Apparated back home.

iLuvJohnny: As soon as she closed the door behind her, she was met with her father's booming voice. _"NARCISSA ELLADORA BLACK!"_ (will you be him, please?)

BellasTrick: (sure)

iLuvJohnny: (thank you!)

BellasTrick:_ "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"_

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and looked up at him. He really was terrifying. "I-I'm sorry, father."

BellasTrick: _"YOU SLUT!"_

BellasTrick: he said, pulling his wand out.

iLuvJohnny: She trembled in his shadow. "I'm sorry, father!"

BellasTrick: He casted a spell against her, doubling her over in pain. She felt like she was being ripped apart.

iLuvJohnny: She held her breath to keep from screaming, which would only make him angrier.

BellasTrick: He casted again, furious.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and held her stomach, curling as she stood.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix watched from the stair, torn between being angry with her father Narcissa.

iLuvJohnny: She gasped for breath when she could, still struggling not to make a sound.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix finally walked down. "I think she has learned her lesson!" she said unable to watch Cissy suffer.

iLuvJohnny: "Shut your ungrateful mouth," he father snarled at her, "Unless you want this, as well.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix refused to leave, hugging Narcissa tight.

iLuvJohnny: _"Druella!"_ he boomed. Their mother came running down the stairs. "Yes, Cygnus?" "Bellatrix is being an ungrateful little bitch," he said, "Take care of her, would you? I'm busy with _this one."_

BellasTrick: She came out of her room, angrily.

iLuvJohnny: (lolwut)

BellasTrick: oh shit, my bad

iLuvJohnny: (lol)

BellasTrick: She turned her wand on Bellatrix, casting a crucio on her. Bellatrix dropped to the ground in pain.

iLuvJohnny: Tears fell from Narcissa's blue eyes as she watched her sister.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix writhed on the floor, hand gripping Narcissa's ankle.

iLuvJohnny: With the way Narcissa was curled up, she could take Bellatrix's hand from around her ankle and into her own.

BellasTrick: "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I tried"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded, understanding, and apologized with her eyes for dragging her sister into this.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix let her know it was okay, and groaned as another terrible wave of pain took over.

iLuvJohnny: Her father changed the spell, and she squeezed her eyes shut so tightly it hurt just to distract herself from the awful pain.

BellasTrick: Her mother casted another spell, and Bellatrix's legs curled in pain.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa squeezed her hand for dear life and breathed heavily.

BellasTrick: The girls squirmed in pain, and Bellatrix gripped her hand with her life.

iLuvJohnny: "Druella," their father said shortly. "That's enough. I think she's learned her lesson. Bellatrix, go back up to your room and stay there."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix groaned and stood shakily. She moved for the stairs to her room.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa whimpered. (take Cygnus, pwease?)

BellasTrick: "Stop whining!"

iLuvJohnny: "I'm sorry, father," she choked.

BellasTrick: "If I _ever_ see you do that again, you _won't live to see that boy again!"_

iLuvJohnny: She nodded vigorously. "Yes, Sir."

BellasTrick: "Now get your pathetic ass upstairs! _NOW!"_ he yelled, casting another quick curse and releasing it before she went.

iLuvJohnny: She stumbled up the stairs and burst into Bellatrix's room.

BellasTrick: "Cissy! Are you alright?" Bellatrix stumbled to her, obviously still in pain.

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head and fell into her sister's arms, crying.

BellasTrick: They both fell to the floor, Bellatrix crying hard not to cry. She rubbed Cissy's head, lovingly. "Shh, shh, love. I've got you. It's okay."

iLuvJohnny: She clung to her and cried until she fell asleep.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix refused to sleep, and carried Cissy to her bed, tucking her in and curling next to her to watch as she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

iLuvJohnny: The next day, Lucius came to pick her up around noon. Her father answered the door.

BellasTrick: "Lucius, come in. Let me have a chat with you." The two went into another room and when Lucius exited, he was even more pale than usual.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa came down the stairs in a light white dress, and smiled. "Lucius."

BellasTrick: Lucius was cold, and reserved. "Narcissa," he said nodding.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius, what's wrong?" she asked, gliding angelically down the staircase.

BellasTrick: "Everything is perfectly fine. Shall we go?"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded as she reached the bottom, and reached for his hand.

BellasTrick: He refused to take it, throwing her an 'I'm sorry' look.

iLuvJohnny: She was hurt, but tried, unsuccessfully, not to show it.

BellasTrick: He walked outside and said goodbye to Cygnus.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa kissed her father on the cheek, said goodbye, and left.

BellasTrick: "I apologize for that. Your father took me aside for a chat."

iLuvJohnny: She immediately stiffened. "What did he say?"

BellasTrick: "Well, let's just say that if he sees me even touch you, I'll be leaving here without a body part I have grown extremely attached to."

iLuvJohnny: She let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry."

BellasTrick: "It is alright. My fault," he said.

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head. "No. it's mine. He saw me kiss you last night."

BellasTrick: "I know, but if I hadn't pressured you…"

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head and stopped. "You _didn't."_

BellasTrick: "Are you sure?"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and blushed a bit. "I'm the one that kissed _you."_

BellasTrick: "I know, but still,"

BellasTrick: he trails off.

iLuvJohnny: "And, uh…sorry about that," she said, blushing more.

BellasTrick: "It's alright," he mumbled, looking up to see Bellatrix watching them.

iLuvJohnny: She looked up as well and gave Bellatrix a meaningful look before glancing back to Lucius. "I…"

BellasTrick: Bellatrix looked at her, completely hurt, and walked away. "What's her problem," he asked.

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes, and said, "Let's just go."

BellasTrick: He Apparated them, and they landed in Diagon alley. "Are you alright? You can talk to me you know. I will listen.."

iLuvJohnny: She nodded. "I know. Thank you, Lucius. Maybe."

BellasTrick: "Please, talk to me, about anything. I am a great listener."

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and reached for his hand.

BellasTrick: He took it and they walked over to a nearby table.

iLuvJohnny: She let a soft smile settle onto her face and she sat down across from him.

BellasTrick: "So, what's going on," he asked gently.

iLuvJohnny: She shrugged. "Not much…I had a really nice time last night…I'm sorry for yelling at you when you kissed me, you didn't deserve that."

BellasTrick: "No, I didn't mean to. I should have treated you properly."

iLuvJohnny: "You did," she smiled shyly. "You were the most gentlemanly man that has ever taken me out."

BellasTrick: He chuckled a little and said, "I have no doubts about that," very dryly.

iLuvJohnny: (GAH HE'S SO CHARISMATIC) Despite herself, Narcissa felt herself go red at his tone. The tone that always knocked her off her feet and sent a gush of wetness between her legs. (lmao…so I was thinking…sex on the second date? :D)

BellasTrick: (SHE IS SUCH A SLUT!)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao. I know right.)

BellasTrick: Lucius automatically sensed the change in her, and asked, "Are you alright, Narcissa?"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded immediately and didn't meet his eyes. She didn't think she'd be able to stay composed if she did. (lol so am I though, so…)

BellasTrick: (you are a little smut queen, signs of your inner slut) "Narcissa, please look at me," he said softly.

iLuvJohnny: (Yay!) Her legs trembled as she looked up and looked at his forehead. His perfect forehead…. (I swear, the Malfoys are the only boys I will fangirl over in HP…..especially Daddy Malfoy. :P Yummy)

BellasTrick: (I will fangirl over no boys, but there is something completely awesome and intriguing to me about drarry- I love Draco whipping Harry's pussy self into shape! Lol) Lucius pulled her chin, so she was forced to look at him, and looked deep into her eyes.

iLuvJohnny: (lmao, for whatever reason, I can't stand boy/boy. I just don't think you can do as much as with boy/girl or girl/girl, and I'm really bad at writing it, though I did do one for a request that I am *quite* proud of and my friend keeps blackmailing me to do it with her…) She squeaked and melted into his eyes.

BellasTrick: (LMAO! That's funny- I think there is something so funny about boy/boy, especially since I don't "do" those parts… it makes me laugh, seeing two of them fight at it… how very awkward lol) He noticed the change in her, but stayed silent for a moment. After a while he asked, "Narcissa what do you wish for right now?"

iLuvJohnny: (lmao. Mine that I did was Lucius/Sweeney and then I added Bellatrix…) "Nothing," she said, too quickly.

BellasTrick: (yuck- I HATE seeing Bellatrix fuck dude… unless it's Draco, because I could see her doing that, corrupting him for her own sick pleasure) "Forgive me for having difficulty believe that a young woman of your making wishes for nothing. So I will ask again…What do you wish for right now?"

iLuvJohnny: "Nothing, Lucius, I'm fine," she said, though she was blushing even more. (lol me too!)

BellasTrick: His hand wrapped around her waist, and he pulled himself closer, whispering into her ear, "Are you quite…certain," he asked with his signature drawl.

iLuvJohnny: She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "Yes, Lucius," she forced out.

BellasTrick: (is she actually gonna put out? Lmao) "Very well, then," he said pulling his face away, but holding tightly to her waist.

iLuvJohnny: (lol yeah but Lucius is gonna have to work hard) She whimpered softly at his firm grip, and couldn't help but imagine what other parts of his body must feel like. She prayed to all the gods she didn't believe in that he didn't hear her.

BellasTrick: (that pussy better be dipped in hold! Lol) Lucius smirked, but said nothing.

iLuvJohnny: (lmao) She trembled just being in his arms, especially around her thighs, but didn't say anything either, trying to still herself.

BellasTrick: Again Lucius smirked, and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her even closer. "Narcissa, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon," before leaning forward, capturing her lips.

iLuvJohnny: She pushed him away gently, and whimpered, "Lucius, please, don't…"

BellasTrick: He pulled back, and did not complain. "As you wish," he said, creating a distance between the two of them.

iLuvJohnny: She gritted her teeth, hating herself for losing his contact.

BellasTrick: "Would you like to do something else," he asked. "Perhaps I could take you shopping?"

iLuvJohnny: Her eyes lit up, and she grinned, but her smile faded as she said, "Lucius, I don't want you to spend money on me.."

BellasTrick: "It would be my greatest pleasure in life," he said slowly, deliberately, "if it means I could see you smile like that once more."

iLuvJohnny: She blushedagain. "Oh, Lucius, you don't have to-" she started, but he interrupted.

BellasTrick: "Say nothing more. Please just grant me the pleasure of doing this for you. I have plenty of money, and I could die happy knowing I had spent it on you."

iLuvJohnny: She smiled softly, and then widely. "Okay," she said.

BellasTrick: "Perfect. Now, then, this is your shopping trip, so I shall follow you," he said.

iLuvJohnny: She blushed again and stood up. "Oh, Lucius…"

BellasTrick: "It is entirely my pleasure," he said smiling, and knowing he was buying his way into her pants. (oops, sorry bout that last part! Lol)

iLuvJohnny: (LMFAO. THAT IS SO SOMETHING HE WOULD THINK TOO) "I can't thank you enough…" she said as they started to walk, then she stopped. "What will your father say!"

BellasTrick: "Nothing. It is my money to do what I like with," he said with a smile.

iLuvJohnny: She nearly squealed with excitement, but then composed herself, remembering she was in public with a boy/

BellasTrick: Lucius chuckled a little, but stopped immediately. "After you."

iLuvJohnny: She took his arm and started walking, trying not to run.

BellasTrick: He followed, more like as he is dragged, with no sign of ill will. He just smiled and let her lead him. He found it funny, as he had never let any girl lead him into anything before, and he realized how special Narcissa was.

iLuvJohnny: (AWH! 3) She went first into her favorite store and let him go once she got inside, running to her section because she knew no one would judge her there.

BellasTrick: He followed slowly behind her, looking to see where she had gone.

iLuvJohnny: She was in the aisles, looking through the many, many dresses and feeling amazing. Skipping and giggling as she browsed, she grinned back at him.

BellasTrick: Lucius wandered away, as Narcissa was in dress heaven, and camev back a moment later with bright, red, lacy panties, and obscenes short, matching top. He walked up to Narcissa, saying very seriously, "Narcissa, could you try something on. Just for me?"

BellasTrick: obscenely*

iLuvJohnny: Her back was turned, and she didn't turn before saying, "Yes, of course, Lucius! You're the one spending money on me! What is it? Will I look good in it? Do you like it?"

BellasTrick: "Oh yes," he drawled, "I believe it will look amazing on you," as he pulled it from behind his back, holding it to her.

iLuvJohnny: Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she blushed uncontrollably. A gush of wetness shot between her legs at his tone. Present-Lucius smirked, now having another way to turn her on. "L-L-Lucius!" she stammered.

BellasTrick: "Yes, Narcissa? You said you would be willing to try it on," he said with a smirk.

iLuvJohnny: She spun around to look at him and nearly collapsed when she saw his smirk. "Lucius! I-I….I didn't mean…uh.."

BellasTrick: "Hmm," he said feigning confusion. "But I thought you wanted to try it on…just for me," he said, smirk returning.

iLuvJohnny: She began to tremble again and decided to give in to her animal desires. She nodded slowly. "O-O-Okay."

BellasTrick: Lucius laughed to himself, but handed her the clothing very seriously. "Thank you, Narcissa. I cannot wait to see them, as I am certain they will look beautiful on you."

iLuvJohnny: "Don't laugh," she warned him. "Don't you dare laugh, Lucius Malfoy, or I _swear_ I will hex you into next Tuesday." She watched him carefully as she went into the dressing room.

BellasTrick: "I would never," he said seriously. His eyes followed her to the dressing room, already picturing her in the lingerie.

iLuvJohnny: She muttered angrily to herself as she stripped to find her panties a complete mess. She blushed and threw them out, figuring them ruined, and knowing she'll have to buy another pair in front of Lucius with Lucius's money just made her blush even more. But nevertheless, she slipped into the lingerie and immediately felt at home. She'd been in this kind of thing before, with Bella, and she liked it. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled. "Lucius!" she called.

BellasTrick: (did she throw them outside the door? Cause Lucius wants them…)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao. No, she threw them in the little garbage can in all the dressing rooms. Ooh, just follow my lead and snatch them out of it when you can)

BellasTrick: (lol) Lucius waited patiently, imagining Narcissa stripping naked to get into the clothes.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius!" she called again.

BellasTrick: He walked over quickly to the door. "Yes, my dearest," he drawled, never betraying how eager he was.

iLuvJohnny: Another gush. She _had_ to buy them, now. Not that she would mind. She unlocked the door and stood behind it, out of sight. "Come in!"

BellasTrick: He was surprised, but didn't hesitate, coming in.

iLuvJohnny: Before she had him come in, Narcissa had applied some extra makeup, making her look like a seductress. As soon as Lucius closed the door behind him, she pushed him up against the wall, her hands running down his chest, and purred to him, "You like?"

BellasTrick: (that's hot! Ahhh, *looks for seductress in dressing room*) His heart beat quickly, and parts of him began applauding without his say so. "Y-yes, v-very much," he said taken aback.

iLuvJohnny: (lol ikr) She bit her lip sexily and looked him up and down. "Mm, you are such a handsome man, Lucius," she drawled.

BellasTrick: (*pissed, still hasn't found girl in dressing room*) He cleared his throat and said, "And you look absolutely breathtaking in those, Narcissa." He sighed deeply, trying to concentrate on not getting fully hard.

iLuvJohnny: She glanced down, seeing him begin to rise, and grinned widely. Without a second thought, she grabbed him by the lapels and threw him into the bench RIGHT NEXT TO THE LITTLE GARBAGE CAN. She then straddled his lap and began to give him a full-blown lapdance.

BellasTrick: He groaned as she wriggled on top of him, and looked down beside him, noticing a pair of underwear in the can. They were extremely wet, and he knew they belonged to her. He picked them up, shoving them in his pocket when she was looking away.

iLuvJohnny: She leaned in and dragged her tongue up the side of his neck as she moved sexily over him, biting her lips and purring.

BellasTrick: His hand wrapped around her exposed back, rubbing softly, but nervous to try anything.

iLuvJohnny: She chuckled to herself and continued to dance until he was rock slid beneath her.

BellasTrick: He grunted, his hardness rubbing against her as she slid back and forth over him.

iLuvJohnny: She grinned and pulled him in for a heated kiss before standing and pulling him back up, directing him toward the door. "Okay, time to go."

BellasTrick: "Wh-what?" he stammered, completely hard. He actually blushed, looking down at himself. "But-" he said indicating his dick.

iLuvJohnny: She looked down and gasped. "Ooh, you should take care of that!" She winked at him before pushing him out and locking the door.

BellasTrick: Lucius groaned, finding a bathroom immediately. He found a stall to lock himself into, and pulled the panties out of his pocket.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa took her time in undressing and getting back into her dress – with no panties, remember.

BellasTrick: Lucius pulled himself from his trousers, and rubs his palm along the shaft. He imagined everything that had just happened, the lap dance, how hot she looked. He felt the panties. They were soaked. He stroked harder, picturing her mouth around him.

iLuvJohnny: She walked casually out of the stall, holding the lingerie, and went to the bathroom, where she knew he was.

BellasTrick: His eyes were closed, and he didn't head her coming. His hand movied quickly along his shaft.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius?" she called worriedly.

BellasTrick: "Shit," he muttered so she couldn't hear. "One second!" he called back.

iLuvJohnny: "All right!" she said. "I'll be in the aisles." And with that, she went back to browsing.

BellasTrick: The surprise visit kind of ruined things for him, so he buttoned himself back, tucking the panties safely into his pocket. But not before doing something he had avoided… pressing them to his noise and inhaling deeply. It was the distinct smell of pussy and Narcissa. He smiled and left the bathroom.

iLuvJohnny: She was innocently browsing through panties.

BellasTrick: He smiled hugely, before coming up behind her. "Looking for something special?"

iLuvJohnny: She jumped and blushed furiously. "N-No, I, uh…"

BellasTrick: "Didn't like the ones I got for you?" he said, catching her off guard again.

iLuvJohnny: She blushed more and stuttered, "N-N-No, I…"

BellasTrick: "Don't like the ones you're wearing?" he asked again, enjoying her squirm.

iLuvJohnny: She blushed even more. "L-Lucius!" she hissed.

BellasTrick: He had a huge smile. "Only joking, darling, I'll let you shop in peace."

iLuvJohnny: "Thank you!" she said, embarrassed.

BellasTrick: He blushed wand walked away.

iLuvJohnny: She quickly picked out a pair or two of black lacy panties, barely there, several dresses, necklaces, makeup, the works, and went to the counter with the lingerie as well.

BellasTrick: lmao wand! *and*

iLuvJohnny: (lmao)

BellasTrick: Lucius dutifully followed behind, and didn't bat an eyelash.

iLuvJohnny: (lol tease her about the panties!) The lady at the counter rang them up and Narcissa smiled.

BellasTrick: "Find some replacement panties?" he whispered into her ear.

iLuvJohnny: "What!" she nearly shrieked, blushing intensely.

BellasTrick: "Since you.. soaked the others, and needed new ones," he said with a wink.

iLuvJohnny: "What?" she gasped. "What—I—how—I don't…" (lol that means she's not wearing any now…Her dress is kinda short…)

BellasTrick: Lucius put himself behind her, discretely placing his hand over her ass, and rubbing. "So, I thought," he groaned into her ear. "No panties…"

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius!" she squeaked, turning around immediately, her eyes wide.

BellasTrick: He pulled her panties from his pocket, showing the edge to her, and whispered, "I saved these for you. I really get you that worked up?"

iLuvJohnny: Her face was as red as a bowl of cherries, and she was breathing hard, the inside of her thighs already slick. "Lucius!"

BellasTrick: "Yes," he purred seductively in her ear, "What do you need?"

iLuvJohnny: "Stop it!" she hissed, turning back to the woman behind the counter.

BellasTrick: Lucius got the total, and paid immediately from a large sum of money. They walked outside.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa places a silent featherlight charm on the bags and held them.

BellasTrick: "Please, allow me to carry those?" Lucius insisted.

iLuvJohnny: She smiled softly and gave him them. "Thanks."

BellasTrick: "You're welcome," he said taking them, laughing at how light they are.

iLuvJohnny: "Now, what?" she asked.

BellasTrick: "They're so light," he said amused.

iLuvJohnny: She laughed. "I _mean_, what do you want to do now?"

BellasTrick: He laughed harder. "Oh, well, where would you like to shop next?"

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head. "No, I'm done."

BellasTrick: "Would you like to get a drink?"

iLuvJohnny: "A drink?" she said, a bit nervous. "What kind of drink?"

BellasTrick: "How about some firewhiskey?"

iLuvJohnny: F-Firewhiskey?" she stuttered.

BellasTrick: "Yes. Have you had it before?"

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head. "Of course not!"

BellasTrick: He laughed. "Would you like to try some?"

iLuvJohnny: She looked down and thought. "What does it taste like?"

BellasTrick: "It's no pumpkin juice, to be certain. But if you chase it with some Butterbeer, I think you'll like it."

iLuvJohnny: "Okay, then," she shrugged.

BellasTrick: They headed into the Three Broomsticks and had a seat in the corner. Lucius walked to the bar, ordering the drinks and brought them back.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa crossed her legs under the table and her dress fell up her leg a little.

BellasTrick: Lucius noticed, and coughed a little, trying to act normal. He didn't want her to know he was looking. He quickly passed a shot of Firewhiskey to her and a large mug of ButterBeer. He pulled a shot to himself. "Alright, take the shot, and then sip the Butterbeer right after," he said raising his shot glass.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and raised it to her lips. She looked at him warily and said, "I can't believe you got me to do this," before downing it. She made a terrible, extremely unladylike face and grabbed the Butterbeer.

BellasTrick: Lucius laughed, saying, "Don't cough, it will make it worse!" He took his shot and didn't reach for any Butterbeer. Noticing her looking at him, he quickly grabbed his and took a sip.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and sipped at the butterbeer, laughing.

BellasTrick: "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he said chuckling. "Feels warm going down. Care for another?"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and shifted a little in her seat.

BellasTrick: He left but returned quickly with 4 more shots and a smile/

BellasTrick: (fucking slash button!)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao – ikr!) "Four!" she laughed.

BellasTrick: "Yes! If we're going to do this, let us do it properly," he said pushing the two shots to Narcissa. He raised one to his lips. "A toast, to the woman who makes the sun burn, and the stars shine in the night. A toast to you, Narcissa."

iLuvJohnny: She blushed and kissed his cheek. "And a toast to the man who makes me feel like the only girl in the world, Lucius Malfoy!"

BellasTrick: (I must say, I'm charming as fuck!) Lucius smiled and both raised their glasses hey threw the shot down. Lucius watched Narcissa carefully for her reaction.

iLuvJohnn: (LMFAO. You are!) Narcissa did as well and immediately followed it with the butterbeer. She didn't make the face, but smiled. Grinned, actually.

BellasTrick: (I do what I can, LOL. I'm super talented with the ladies!) "You're getting much better at this," he said with a smile. "You seem much happier too.)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao you sure are!) She giggled, feeling very light. She nodded.

BellasTrick: "How are you feeling?" he asked, not wishing her to be _completely_ drunk. Just buzzed.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled again. "Totally awesome."

BellasTrick: He took his third show when she looked at something in the doorway, dropping his shot glass and a little butterbeer with it. "Oops, I dropped mine. Perhaps I can share your last shot?"

BellasTrick: shot*

BellasTrick: (show- he's not a performer!)

iLuvJohnny: (lol) "Sure!" she said.

BellasTrick: He took a little over half, and handed it back to her.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled and took it, without following it with butterbeer.

BellasTrick: Lucius looked impressed. "Want to get out of here soon?"

iLuvJohnny: She giggled and shook her head, leaning it on Lucius's shoulder and letting her hand drift and rest on his thigh.

BellasTrick: He stiffened his back, putting an arm around her waist.

iLuvJohnny: (lol do what he does best; seduce her!)

iLuvJohnny: She grinned and began to unzip his trousers.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa," he said, gripping her hand. "Let's not do this right here. I want you to have your dignity, and to respect me tomorrow," he said calculatedly.

iLuvJohnny: "And I want _you_," she said, "to shut up." She grinned.

BellasTrick: Lucius grabbed her hand, leading her to a back room he was privy to.

iLuvJohnny: She pouted the whole way.

BellasTrick: He pressed her against the wall, kissing her deeply.

iLuvJohnny: She just pouted cutely.

BellasTrick: He purred her name into her ear.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered softly and gritted her teeth to keep pouting.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa, I know you are angry with me right now. But please allow me to extend my deepest apologies and to say, that at this very momdnt, I am your humble servant. At your call, Madame."

iLuvJohnny: She pointed out to the bar. "I wanted to play with you out there!" she pouted.

BellasTrick: "I know you did, my beautiful ray of sunshine. Please, let us attempt to play in here, and if it doesn't work, we can make other arrangements."

iLuvJohnny: She continued to pout, crossing her arms.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa, if someone sees and your father finds out, we will never be able to play again," he implored.

iLuvJohnny: Her eyes widened at the mention of her father and she whimpered, visibly trembled.

BellasTrick: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said pulling her close.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

BellasTrick: "I'm sorry, Narcissa. Would you like to go elsewhere?"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded, tears in her eyes.

BellasTrick: Lucius led them to the Leaky Cauldron and got them a room.

iLuvJohnny: She held his hand tightly as they went.

BellasTrick: They walked in, and he led her to the bed, laying down also.

iLuvJohnny: "Sorry," she said softly.

BellasTrick: "It's okay, just relax. We don't have to do anything, we can just talk."

iLuvJohnny: "I ruined everything!" she cried.

BellasTrick: "No you didn't," he smiled. "We can pick up where we left off. Forget about the outside world. It's just me and you tonight." He moved for one of she shopping bags and pulled something out.

BellasTrick: (the* fuck fuck fuck my fingers)

iLuvJohnny: She smiled and watched him.

BellasTrick: He brought out the lingerie he bought for her earlier, and said, "I didn't quite get to see this on you earlier, before you were jumping me. Let's try again," he purred.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled and took it.

BellasTrick: He turned away.

iLuvJohnny: "Good boy," she giggled before slipping out of her dress.

BellasTrick: Lucius stayed turned around, like a good boy. His older self smirked knowing what was to happen soon.

BellasTrick: (we always forget him)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao we do!) She quickly got into the lingerie and walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

BellasTrick: "May I look now?" he asked with a voice of innocence.

iLuvJohnny: "Yes, you may look now," she smirked.

BellasTrick: He turned around and his eyes bulged out of his head. She was truly breathtaking.

iLuvJohnny: She smirked and turned in a slow circle.

BellasTrick: He shook his head and stuttered a little, "O-Oh, my… Narcissa"

iLuvJohnny: "Yes?" she purred when she could see him again.

Belastrick: "Y-you are captivating," he said seriously.

iLuvJohnny: She licked her lips slowly and walked up to him, deliberately swaying her hips.

BellasTrick: He waited patiently for her to walk over, a smug look on his face.

iLuvJohnny: She raised her hands and ran them over his chest for a moment before shoving him backward onto the bed and climbing on top of him, straddling his chest.

BellasTrick: He let her for a moment, kissing her, before rolling her onto her back and straddling her. He kissed her, nibbling her lip.

iLuvJohnny: She laughed and shook her head, slipping out from under him and getting back on top.

BellasTrick: He smirked at her, kissing her intensely. As she leaned closer, he flipped her over again, pinning her arms above her head, feeling her stomach.

iLuvJohnny: She grinned, but then whimpered, a scared look in her eyes. "Oh, please, Mr. Malfoy, don't hurt me," she mewled.

BellasTrick: He giggled, pushing her hand further up her shirt. He leaned down to kiss her, thinking she had relented, and moved his other hand up her shirt.

iLuvJohnny: (HE GIGGLED? OMFG) Immediately, she flipped him over and pinned his own hands over his head. She was surprisingly strong, and he found he couldn't get up.

BellasTrick: (he has his moments!) He rubbed his knee between her legs.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and pinned his legs down with hers.

BellasTrick: His legs were stronger, and he finally got the leverage to flip her over.

iLuvJohnny: She growled as she struggled to get up.

BellasTrick: She wasn't able to, and he pinned her down, arms above her head. "Not this time," he growled.

iLuvJohnny: "Oh, really?" she smirked.

BellasTrick: "Yes," he said forcefully, reaching his free hand up her shirt once more.

iLuvJohnny: Using a trick she had learned with Bella, she flipped him over and jumped up. Before he could react, she had bound his wrists to the headboard and his ankles to the footboard so he was in a spread-eagle position and couldn't move. She laugh.

iLuvJohnny: laughed*

BellasTrick: (BULLSHIT!)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao nope!)

BellasTrick: He groaned with the unfairness, but let her lead the way.

iLuvJohnny: She laughed and climbed on top of her.

BellasTrick: LUCIUS IS A GIRL I KNEW IT!

iLuvJohnny: NOOO WORST TYPO EVER

iLuvJohnny: on top of HIM*******

BellasTrick: He squirmed to get away but was unable. He pressed his lips against her, grinding his hips into her.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned and raised herself onto her knees so he couldn't reach her.

BellasTrick: He groaned with frustration, but submitted.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius," she purred, divestoing his clothing.

BellasTrick: He attempted to cover himself, but couldn't being tied up. He was not used to being taken this way.

iLuvJohnny: "Is little Lucius shy?" she teased.

BellasTrick: "No," he growled. "It's just different, that's all."

iLuvJohnny: "What is?" she asked innocently.

BellasTrick: "Being taken so… forcefully. Like I am property."

iLuvJohnny: Her eyes immediately softened. "Do you not like it?"

BellasTrick: "No, actually. I'm just used to being in charge. That's all."

iLuvJohnny: "Do you want me to let you go?" she asked softly.

BellasTrick: "No, beautiful. Do your worst," he growled.

iLuvJohnny: "A-Are you sure?'

BellasTrick: "Absolutely."

BellasTrick: He smirked.

iLuvJohnny: "Do my worst?" she grinned.

BellasTrick: "Abso-fucking-lutely."

iLuvJohnny: She grinned wider than ever and kissed him. "Oh, I _do_ like you."

BellasTrick: He grinned, knowing the way to her head. "And I like you, else I wouldn't allow this," he said playfully.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled and kissed him deeply, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

BellasTrick: He kissed back, dominating her mouth at least.

iLuvJohnny: She laughed and overpowered his tongue with her own, kissing him instead of him kissing her.

BellasTrick: "Where the fuck did you learn this?" he asked.

iLuvJohnny: "Oh, nowhere," she smirked, trailing her lips down his neck.

BellasTrick: "That's a lie," he growled. Older Lucius frowned.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa just smirked up at him as she circled a nipple with her little pink tongue.

BellasTrick: He groaned softly, hardening even more.

iLuvJohnny: She met his eyes and nipped at his nipple.

BellasTrick: He smirked, as if to say 'is that all you've got?'

iLuvJohnny: She laughed and said, "Oh, just wait, little boy."

BellasTrick: "I am shaking, as we speak," he said laughing.

BellasTrick: "And, little boy? Really?"

iLuvJohnny: "Really," she giggled. "You're _my_ little boy, tonight."

BellasTrick: "I see," he said shortly but smiled.

iLuvJohnny: She grinned and continued down his chest, tracing his perfect abs with her tongue.

BellasTrick: (perfect? Lol-fangirl!) His stomach clenched, his *prefect* abs rippling against her lips.

BellasTrick: PREFECT! ITS TOO MUCH!

iLuvJohnny: (LMAO! AND PROUD OF IT!) She giggled and scraped her teeth over his skin.

BellasTrick: He purred, as she moved further down.

iLuvJohnny: She dropped a hand and began to twist her finger in the white-blond path of curls from his navel to his manhood.

BellasTrick: He laid still on the bed, not wanting to seem too eager.

iLuvJohnny: She suddenly slapped his manhood, hard.

BellasTrick: He groaned, gritting his teeth. "Is that it, little girl?"

iLuvJohnny: She growled and grabbed his shaft, pulling painfully. "Excuse me?"

BellasTrick: He coughed, and wriggled a little gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

iLuvJohnny: She pulled harder and repeated herself.

BellasTrick: "I said nothing," he said. "Don't break it."

iLuvJohnny: She snarled, unhappy that she wasn't getting a reaction, and released him.

BellasTrick: "Giving up already? And I thought you were different…"

iLuvJohnny: She scoffed. "Absolutely not." She went back to straddling his chest and pressed her lips to his.

BellasTrick: He kissed her back, biting her lip insanely hard.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned loudly and plunged her tongue into his mouth.

BellasTrick: He sucked her tongue into his mouth, not releasing it.

iLuvJohnny: She mewled and squirmed.

BellasTrick: He released her tongue, licking her lips.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered in despair.

BellasTrick: He tried to move his arms, but couldn't.

iLuvJohnny: She let him up and kissed him desperately.

BellasTrick: He wrapped his arms around her, pushing her to the bed.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and pushed her tongue back into his mouth.

BellasTrick: He pushed her legs open with her, his hardness resting on her stomach.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned feeling it and spread her legs as far as she could.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa, have you been with any one before?"

iLuvJohnny: She stopped. "Lucius," she said softly. "Don't think badly of me…"

BellasTrick: "I won't.."

iLuvJohnny: "Promise," she whispered.

BellasTrick: "I swear," he said softly.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded slowly, watching his face for his reaction.

BellasTrick: "Who, if I may ask?"

iLuvJohnny: "I can't tell you," she whispered.

BellasTrick: "Okay, I understand. He must have been a special guy…"

iLuvJohnny: "He was terrible," she spat.

BellasTrick: "I… I am sorry to hear that," he said sympathetically.

iLuvJohnny: "Can we not talk about this?" she whispered, blinking back tears.

BellasTrick: "Of course," he said kissing her deeply.

iLuvJohnny: She kissed him back and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

BellasTrick: He ground against her, hand moving to touch himself.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius," she whimpered, raising her hips toward his hand.

BellasTrick: He groaned, and moved himself lower, in front of her wet heat.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered more and begged, "Lucius, please.."

BellasTrick: He dipped low, kissing her inner thighs teasingly.

iLuvJohnny: She spread her legs even more and mewled.

BellasTrick: He moved slowly to her center, lightly brushing his lips over her clit.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out and arched her back, her fingers winding into his locks.

BellasTrick: He brushed lightly again, pulling away as she tried to press against him.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius!" she whined, bucking her hips and pulling him toward her. "Please!"

BellasTrick: He pretended that he was going to torture her again, but she was surprised as he plunged his face into her.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned ludly and bucked her hips, head thrown back and back arched.

BellasTrick: His tongue probed her clit, though not as well as Bellatrix, and he pushed it inside of her.

iLuvJohnny: Present-Lucius watched jealously. She whimpered and bucked her hips.

BellasTrick: He swirled his tongue inside of her, grabbing her breast.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius!" she cried out, arching her back.

BellasTrick: His tongue moved back to her clit, and he pushed two fingers into her.

iLuvJohnny: She groaned at the intrusion and moaned.

BellasTrick: He thrust hard inside of her, twirling her nipple between his fingers.

iLuvJohnny: She pushed down as he pushed up, making his long fingers push against her g-spot, and she shuddered, moaning.

BellasTrick: He continued, pushing her closer and pulled out.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius!" she whimpered, sitting up and grabbing his hand, pulling him back.

BellasTrick: He pushed back into her, smirking.

iLuvJohnny: She arched her back and her jaw dropped from the feel. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back to her.

BellasTrick: His lips wrapped around her clit, sucking on it lightly.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius!" she gasped.

BellasTrick: He kept sucking, pushing into her.

iLuvJohnny: She was so close…she was about to fall over the edge, when Lucius pulled away completely. Present-Lucius smirked, remembering.

BellasTrick: He climbed up her, offering himself to her mouth.

iLuvJohnny: (lol what?)

BellasTrick: (suck that dick, bitch) LMAO

iLuvJohnny: (lmfao I thought so!) She whimpered and took just the tip of him into her mouth, looking up and meeting his eyes.

BellasTrick: He looked into her eyes, hopeful.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled around him, sending amazing vibrations up his shaft, and swirled her tongue around just the tip.

BellasTrick: He groaned, as she took him, thrusting into her.

iLuvJohnny: She placed her hands on his hips and held him back. He would get what she gave him, and nothing more until she was ready.

BellasTrick: He understood and didn't push again, moaning softly.

iLuvJohnny: She flicked her tongue repeatedly over the sensitive skin where the tip met the shaft and he nearly whimpered above her. "What was that?" Present-Lucius exclaimed. "Lucius Malfoy does not _whimper!"_

BellasTrick: lol- he almost blushed, trying to hise the noise he made.

BellasTrick: hide*

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa heard, and giggled again, pulling another whimper from his lips.

BellasTrick: "Fuck," he exclaimed, promptly apologizing for his language.

iLuvJohnny: She laughed more, but continued her ministrations.

BellasTrick: He pulled out, moving down and lowering himself above her entrance.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and looked straight into his eyes, which only made her wetter.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa," he drawled into her ear. "Do you want this?" he asked, voice liquid silk.

iLuvJohnny: Her eyes fluttered closed and she nodded vigorously. Present-Lucius smirked. How could he have forgotten his voice's power over his own wife? He'd have to make sure that still worked when he got back to Present-Narcissa…

BellasTrick: Lucius noticed the effect and continued. "You are so wet, for me. Do you want to come?"

iLuvJohnny: She blushed furiously and nodded. "Yes.." she breathed.

BellasTrick: "I know you love the way my tongue feels as it dips inside of you."

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius," she whimpered, clutching onto his shoulders.

BellasTrick: "I felt how you tightened as I touched your clit."

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius, please!" she begged.

BellasTrick: "You are so sexy, Narcissa. Do you miss my touch?"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and grabbed his hand, bringing it between her legs.

BellasTrick: He pulled away, determine to make her come with his voice. "Come for me, gorgeous."

iLuvJohnny: "I'm trying!" she whimpered, grabbing at his hand again.

BellasTrick: He pushed his fingers into her, but didn't move them. "I want you so bad, baby. Just come for me."

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered desperately and pushed against his fingers.

BellasTrick: "No, no. Let me feel you on my fingers. Please," he drawled.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered in despair and buried her face in his shoulder.

BellasTrick: "So sexy," he drawled over and over. "I want to taste you on my fingers."

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius, please.." she whimpered.

BellasTrick: He growled loudly into her ear, and kept speaking slowly to her. "Narcissa."

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius," she breathed, her nails digging into his skin.

BellasTrick: "That's right, baby," he said growling as her nails dug in.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius, _please,"_ she cried out.

BellasTrick: "Come for me, beautiful, and I will give you..everything you desire."

iLuvJohnny: Her grip tightened and her voice rose in pitch before she came hard, mouth open in a silent scream.

BellasTrick: He smiled, pleased with him, and lowered back to her entrance.

iLuvJohnny: She kept a tight hold on his hair, needing some kind of contact.

BellasTrick: He plunged into her opening with his tongue.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out and whimpered, bucking her hips.

BellasTrick: He pulled his tongue out, guiding his dick to her wetness, and rubbed it along her slit.

iLuvJohnny: She let out a guttural moan and captured his lips, tasting herself on his tongue and moaning.

BellasTrick: He kissed her back, and pushed his tip into her gently.

iLuvJohnny: She groaned and pushed down.

BellasTrick: He thrust into her completely, filling her up.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out loudly, eyes squeezed tightly shut; he was bigger than she'd ever had, bigger than her father, even, when he took her virginity. She bit into Lucius's shoulder and whimpered.

BellasTrick: He moved slowly. "Are you okay? Do I need to stop?"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded. "For a minute," she whispered.

BellasTrick: He stayed still in her, stroking her hair with his hands. "It's okay, whenever you're ready."

iLuvJohnny: She nodded, burying her face in his neck, and stayed still.

BellasTrick: He kept soothing her, kissing her face all over.

iLuvJohnny: She took a few deep breaths before nodding. "Okay."

BellasTrick: "Are you sure?"

iLuvJohnny: I nodded and burrowed deeper into your neck.

iLuvJohnny: Oh shit.

BellasTrick: YOU HUH?

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and burrowed deeper into his neck.

BellasTrick: lol

iLuvJohnny: lmao

BellasTrick: He thrust into her gently, pulling out and pushing in, easily at first.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and trembled, clinging to him as tears welled up in her eyes.

BellasTrick: He stopped again, wiping her tears. "Narcissa, if you aren't ready, I understand."

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head and buried her face in his chest. "Keep going.."

BellasTrick: He kissed her forehead and pushed into her slowly, pausing before pulling out a little pushing in again.

iLuvJohnny: Trembling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered.

BellasTrick: He kept moving in and out of her, gently, holding her close.

iLuvJohnny: "Harder," she cried, "please.."

BellasTrick: "Are you sure?" he asked excitedly.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded. "Harder, faster, deeper…"

BellasTrick: He jammed himself into her deep, and hard looking for her reaction while pulling out again.

iLuvJohnny: The tears spilled out and she shrieked a little, clutching more tightly onto his neck.

BellasTrick: He then began pushing hard into her over and over, bottoming her out.

iLuvJohnny: She writhed and cried beneath, scratching his shoulders, neck, and back.

BellasTrick: He reached down, rubbing her clit while he fucked her, faster and deeper.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned loudly and whimpered, biting her lip adorably.

BellasTrick: He growled her name, thrusting in and pulling almost all the way out before pounding into her again.

iLuvJohnny: She yelped and cried with each thrust. With every pound, she was driven up the bed.

BellasTrick: He gripped onto her shoulder, pulling her against him with each thrust, bottoming her out every time.

iLuvJohnny: Soon, she screeched, "_LUCIUS!"_ and climaxed harder that she ever had.

BellasTrick: (Bellatrix could do better!) As she tightened around him, he began to be pushed over the edge. He thrust harder, and faster.

iLuvJohnny: (psshh she COULD but she HASN'T) She clawed at his skin as she came again, screaming.

BellasTrick: (LIES!) He pulled out of her, just before coming and jerks himself off, realizing he hadn't been using protection and not wanting to get her pregnant.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered at the loss, but realized what he was doing. Immediately, she launched herself at him and took him in her mouth, moving quickly, sucking harshly, and curling her tongue around him.

BellasTrick: He groaned as she sucked his seed down her throat, and shuddered, whimpering once more.

iLuvJohnny: Present-Lucius groaned and scolded himself. She sucked him off until she'd swallowed every drop she could get.

BellasTrick: He collapsed onto her, and held her tightly.

iLuvJohnny: She licked him clean and curled up to him.

BellasTrick: His eyes rolled back, and his eyelids fluttered shut, as the firewhiskey wore off.

iLuvJohnny: "Fuck it all, Lucius," she whispered.

BellasTrick: "Hmm?"

iLuvJohnny: "That was…amazing," she breathed.

BellasTrick: Lucius pulled her in closer, kissing her all over. "I am glad I lived up to your expectations."

iLuvJohnny: She giggled and turned into him, hiding in his chest.

BellasTrick: "You were amazing," he said.

iLuvJohnny: _"You_ were," she mumbled.

BellasTrick: He scoffed, and kissed her again.

iLuvJohnny: "Don't you scoff at me!" she laughed.

BellasTrick: He laughed back, kissing her nose.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled and pushed him away. "What time is it?"

BellasTrick: "Almost 8…"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and smiled contently before letting her eyes droop shut.

BellasTrick: He cuddled beside her, not sleeping.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius?" she said softly.

BellasTrick: "Yes?"

iLuvJohnny: "Thank you," she mumbled before falling asleep.

BellasTrick: Lucius was the first to wake, and his fingers trailed to Narcissa's sleeping face.

iLuvJohnny: She stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

BellasTrick: He continued looking upon her for a few moments, before deciding it was time to wake her. He didn't know the time and didn't want the wrath of Cygnus. "Narcissa…" he said softly, tugging at her gently.

iLuvJohnny: (OH YEAH LEAVE THE WRATH TO CISSY) She opened her eyes and smiled softly before realizing she was naked and screaming, scrambling for the blanket and wrapping it around herself, falling off the bed and onto the floor.

BellasTrick: Lucius withheld a chuckle, dipping over the side of the bed to assist her in standing up. "I believe you are overdue to be home."

iLuvJohnny: She was blushing furiously and looking down as she nodded, holding the blanket around herself.

BellasTrick: "Please, do not be ashamed. You are more beautiful now than you have ever been."

iLuvJohnny: She blushed more and hurried for her clothes.

BellasTrick: Lucius casually gathered his clothes, almost elegantly draping them on himself.

iLuvJohnny: A gush went straight between her legs as she watched and she blushed more.

BellasTrick: Lucius noticed the change in her demeanor. "Is everything alright, Narcissa?" he drawled.

iLuvJohnny: She gritted her teeth to keep a whimper from escaping her throat and nodded.

BellasTrick: He grinned to himself, waiting for her to finish getting dressed.

iLuvJohnny: Present-Lucius smirked at his past self's confidence and watched as Narcissa slipped on the dress and a pair of her new panties, not realizing how visible the black was beneath the white.

BellasTrick: (should he tell?)

iLuvJohnny: (no lol not yet at least. Maybe just before they get to the house? And he should definitely take advantage of not telling her lol)

BellasTrick: Lucius just smiled bigger, checking it all out. "Narcissa," he said moving close, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered quietly and leaned back into him. "Yes, Lucius?"

BellasTrick: "Do we need to leave right this moment?" he asked, pressing his body close.

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head and pulled away a bit, biting back a moan. "No."

BellasTrick: He bent his head down, biting a section of flesh on her shoulder.

iLuvJohnny: She gritted her teeth again and forced herself to pull back. "Lucius.."

BellasTrick: "Yes?" he asked, confused.

iLuvJohnny: "Don't," she said softly, blushing.

BellasTrick: He pulled away, still confused, but did not ask. If she wanted to explain, she would.

iLuvJohnny: She mumbled something and blushed more.

BellasTrick: He moved for the door, holding a hand out to her.

iLuvJohnny: She took his hand gently and limped a bit as she followed him out.

BellasTrick: "Do you want me to heal you?" he asked kindly.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded slowly, stopping and sniffling.

BellasTrick: He pulled out his wand, and performed the healing charms between her legs.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out and clutched onto his shoulders.

BellasTrick: He tried to soothe her as he performed them, realizing the sharp pains she must be experiencing. He held her hand, rubbing his fingers along hers, and kissed it. "Shh, it will be alright, I promise."

iLuvJohnny: She nodded, her eyes squeezed shut, and whimpered.

BellasTrick: He finished, and held her close, kissing her head.

iLuvJohnny: She bit her lip and gave herself a minute before saying, "Okay."

BellasTrick: They descended downstairs, making their way into the cold night air. "Home?"

iLuvJohnny: "Do we have to?"

BellasTrick: "That is up to you, but I think it would be wise. It is late, already."

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head. "They don't care _when_ I get home."

BellasTrick: "I am sure that cannot be true. Besides, I am positive your sister will care."

iLuvJohnny: "Only her," she said softly.

BellasTrick: "It is someone. And I have seen the way she gets over you. I do not wish to offend her in anyway," she said softly, almost nervously.

iLuvJohnny: She sighed and nodded. "Okay."

BellasTrick: He was about to Apparate her home, when he remembered something. "Narcissa…"

iLuvJohnny: "Yes?" she said, looking up at him.

BellasTrick: He grabbed her ass. "You should probably fix that."

iLuvJohnny: She squeaked and pulled away. "Lucius!"

BellasTrick: "Your underwear, darling…"

iLuvJohnny: "What about it?" she asked.

BellasTrick: "They're showing…"

iLuvJohnny: She rolled her eyes disbelievingly and pulled her dress over her ass, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she squeaked, fumbling for her wand.

BellasTrick: He chuckled, pulling his out and changing the color to white before she had the chance.

iLuvJohnny: She sighed in relief and checked again.

BellasTrick: "They're still white, I assure you. Though if you would care to check again, I don't mind the visual."

iLuvJohnny: She blushed and slapped his arm. "Lucius Malfoy!"

BellasTrick: "Perhaps not," he said with a wicked grin.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius!" she squealed, slapping him again, not hard.

BellasTrick: He just laughed more. "Are you ready to go, then?"

iLuvJohnny: "Yes," she growled, glaring playfully at him.

BellasTrick: He kissed her deeply, one last time.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled and kissed him back.

BellasTrick: They Apparated with a soft 'pop' and Lucius was quick to avoid skin contact.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa did as well and walked up to the door stiffly.

BellasTrick: Lucius Apparated home.

iLuvJohnny: She walked in to her father.

BellasTrick: "I can smell the sex on you, whore," Cygnus said as she walked in.

iLuvJohnny: She stopped. "What do you mean, father?" she asked softly.

BellasTrick: "You reek of fucking!" he roared.

iLuvJohnny: She flinched. "Father, I didn't-" she started.

BellasTrick: He cut her off with a wave of his wand, sending a jolt of pain through her veins.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out and doubled over in pain.

BellasTrick: She felt as though she were being stabbed with thousands of knives, when Cygnus changed the spell.

iLuvJohnny: She screamed and tears fell from her eyes. No one heard her because Cygnus had placed a silencing charm on the room.

BellasTrick: She now felt like her skin was on fire, and boils repeatedly appeared and disappeared.

iLuvJohnny: She shrieked and cried. "Father!"

BellasTrick: He changed the spell again, to the opposite effect. Her skin felt like it was covered in ice, about to break off.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out and stood still, not moving.

BellasTrick: He cast a spell, sending her flying into the wall.

iLuvJohnny: She squeaked as she hit the wall and cried at the pain.

BellasTrick: He flicked his wand once more, and she felt teeth. All over, ripping at her flesh.

iLuvJohnny: She screamed. _"FATHER, PLEASE!"_ Lucius watched in horror.

BellasTrick: He didn't stop, letting her writhe on the floor in pain.

BellasTrick: (I know what you want him to do, and I say no. LOL)

iLuvJohnny: She shrieked and sobbed. (lol what do I want him to do?)

BellasTrick: But Cygnus would not rape her. (BWAHAHAHA) He tortured her for another 20 minutes, calling her a slut, whore, slag, everything he could think up, before he stopped.

iLuvJohnny: (I did NOT want him to rape her!) She curled up on the floor, sobbing silently.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix came in a short while later. "Well, well, well. Look what the slag dragged in…."

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, please.." she cried.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix purposefully sniffed the air loudly. "I can still smell his cock inside of you, Cissy. It's absolutely foul!"

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, I'm sorry, please," she sobbed.

BellasTrick: "You're sorry?" she shrieked. "For which part? Fucking the tosser or breaking my fucking heart, Cissy?"

iLuvJohnny: She cried harder and just curled up.

BellasTrick: "Don't you _dare cry!_ You _deserve_ this!" Bellatrix was storming the room, nails digging into her own scalp. She paced in circles, screaming.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, please.." she whimpered.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix turned her wand on Narcissa, casting a Crucio. It wasn't as strong as she usually projected it, because of her emotions.

iLuvJohnny: She screamed at the top of her wand, still sore from Cygnus's torture.

iLuvJohnny: (PLEASE LET HER NOTICE)

BellasTrick: (let who notice? Huh?)

BellasTrick: TOP OF HER WAND! LMAO

iLuvJohnny: (lol – have Bella notice she's screaming louder than she should be and figure it out?)

iLuvJohnny: (OMFG)

BellasTrick: (of course! Duh! Who do you think I am?)

iLuvJohnny: (IN WHAT WORLD IS WAND CLOSE TO LUNGS)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao – just continue!)

BellasTrick: Bellatrix immediately noticed that Narcissa was screaming. Much louder than she ought to have been, with the weakness of her Crucio. She stopped casting it, running to her sister's side. "Cissy? What happened? _WHAT DID HE DO?"_

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa sobbed and curled up tightly.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix immediately put her wand to Cissy. "Tell me where it hurts, so I can heal it."

iLuvJohnny: "E-E-Everywhere," she cried.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix was well versed in curses, especially the type her father loved using, and set to work healing for everything she could think of. It seemed to take forever.

iLuvJohnny: Eventually, she finished, and Narcissa kept crying.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix scooped her up in her arms, carrying Narcissa to her own bedroom. Bella was weird about ever letting her in, but with the anguish she was in thought it appropriate.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa whimpered and curled up to her.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pulled her black duvet, and lay Narcissa in her bed. She moved in front of her, moving a strand of silvery white hair from the young girl's face.

iLuvJohnny: She cried and looked up at her, thanking her with her eyes.

BellasTrick: "Cissy….I-" she paused, having never been good with apologies, "I didn't mean to hurt you. That's not what I mean. At the time, I did. But I regret that decision now." She kissed her on the forehead.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and whimpered, "I-I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry…"

BellasTrick: Bellatrix turned away, not wanting her sister to see how hurt she really was. Cissy knew everything, could read it on her face.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, please," she whispered.

BellasTrick: "No," she said, "it's fine." It sounded completely unbelievable to anyone who truly knew her.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella," she cried, sitting up and turning her to face her. She cried harder. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

BellasTrick: She mumbled something Narcissa couldn't make out. She caught the words, "He", "Love", and "More".

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head vigorously and kissed her sister. "No, Bella, don't you _dare_ think that."

BellasTrick: "I didn't say anything," she muttered, looking away, trying not to cry.

iLuvJohnny: She gently pushed her down on the bed, kissing her again.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix tried not to kiss her back, but finally gave in to her weakness for Narcissa. A single tears fell down as she relented.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa brushed it away and began to hike up Bellatrix's skirt.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix tried to push her away.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella," she whispered, her voice catching as more tears welled up in her eyes.

BellasTrick: "You don't want me," she whispered, another tear dangerously close. Her voice sounded small, childlike.

iLuvJohnny: "I want you, baby, of course I want you," she whispered.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix was silent for a minute. "But you kissed him, just so I would see…"

iLuvJohnny: "I was overtired," she said softly.

BellasTrick: She tried to get herself back to normal, but her heart was racing. "Fine," was all she could choke out.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa kissed her again and whispered, "Let me make it up to you."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix sighed in a way that let Narcissa know she was submitting to the effort.

iLuvJohnny: "I love you, babygirl," she whispered as she sunk between her legs.

BellasTrick: "I love you, too," she whispered as the second tear fell.

BellasTrick: Present-Day Lucius squirmed uncomfortably at the obvious display of affection from Narcissa, disgusted that the first time they had sex, his future wife immediately went to please her sister again. That she was apologizing she having been with him.

iLuvJohnny: Present-Narcissa _would_ have an explanation for that when he came back to her. Soon, Lucius was pulled into the next memory. (your turn!)

-o0o-

_**Poor Cissy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

BellasTrick: They were in a very dark room. Lucius looked around and recognized it, though he had spent little time there. It was the Library at Hogwarts.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa was sitting at a table, reading a book. She held her head up with one hand and absentmindedly stroked the book with the other.

BellasTrick: Just as she began to doze off, she heard footsteps from behind her. She didn't have time to turn around, when two hands wrapped themselves around her face, covering her eyes. "Guess who, lover?" a husky voice asked. She knew the answer before words were ever spoken. Bella.

iLuvJohnny: She stiffened. "Bella," she breathed. "How did you get in?"

BellasTrick: She chuckled. "I have my ways, as you very well know." She came to Cissy's side, planting her ass directly on the table, legs straddling her younger sister.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, you can't be here," she hissed, looking around nervously.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pretended to look scared, glancing around with Narcissa. She gasped. "Yes, Cissy, you're right! What if I'm caught!" She began laughing.

iLuvJohnny: "Bellatrix!" she said, slapping her arm.

BellasTrick: "Alright, I'll be quiet," she said. "For now," she added dangerously. "We need to talk. And I think you know why."

iLuvJohnny: Her eyes widened. "Bella—" she started, but her sister cut her off.

BellasTrick: "Don't start that shit with me! How could you?" she asked, sliding her body onto her sister's lap.

iLuvJohnny: She bit her lip to stifle a whimper and shook her head. "Bella, you know I have to.."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss, biting her lip as she pulled away. "You're mine, Cissy. He doesn't love you like I do!"

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered. "You don't know that!" she said quietly, but immediately regretted it. Lucius smirked. She was right, of course. Lucius loved her more than anything in the world.

BellasTrick: (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

iLuvJohnny: (LMFAO. YES. This'll make Bellatrix even angrier!)

BellasTrick: (you're fucking right. It already did!)

iLuvJohnny: (:D)

BellasTrick: Bellatrix immediately pulled her wand and aimed it at Narcissa. _"He doesn't!"_ She bound Narcissa to the chair with a flick.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa yelped and struggled. "Bella!"

BellasTrick: "I love you best, and I am going to show you," she said, kissing Narcissa again.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered. "Bella, please."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix moved her way down, kissing her collarbone and neck, eventually landing on that spot.

iLuvJohnny: She shrieked and struggled.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix held firm on the spot, rubbing between her legs as she did.

iLuvJohnny: She came hard, shrieking.

BellasTrick: She removed Narcissa's clothes with her wand, and continued sucking and licking the spot.

iLuvJohnny: She squeaked. "Bella, _please!"_

BellasTrick: "Please what?"

iLuvJohnny: "Please _stop!"_

BellasTrick: "Wrong answer, baby girl," she said sucking on the spot once again.

iLuvJohnny: She came again, harder, and screamed.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix continued, abusing the spot, determine to get her way.

iLuvJohnny: She started to cry. _"BELLA!"_

BellasTrick: "Yes?"

iLuvJohnny: _"STOP!"_

BellasTrick: She tutted Narcissa, moving lower down her body. "Wrong answer, again, love."

iLuvJohnny: She cried more and tried to get away. "Bella, I'm _getting married!_ You _are_ married!"

BellasTrick: Bellatrix made sure Narcissa's wand was far from reach. "What does that matter? I don't give a fuck about being married! Or _your_ little engagement!"

iLuvJohnny: "Well, _I do!"_ she screeched.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix looked heartbroken. "You don't love me anymore, do you?"

iLuvJohnny: "I still love you, Bella, I do!" she cried. "But I love him, too!" (lol the wise Johnny Depp once said, "If you love two people at once, choose the second, because if you had really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." So….HA!)

BellasTrick: (I hate you.) "You don't love me, anymore. I know it!" She began to cry uncontrollably.

iLuvJohnny: (you love me.) "Bella! I do love you!" she sobbed.

BellasTrick: "Then please," she cried, "let me show you I have something to offer you."

iLuvJohnny: "I know you do, baby, I know," she whimpered. "But I'm getting married!"

BellasTrick: "I know that…that's why it's so important. I am losing you."

iLuvJohnny: "No, you aren't," she said. "I swear."

BellasTrick: "Yes, I am. You don't even want me near you now! And it's going to get better?" She started to lose it.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, please, let me go," she said softly.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix gave up, a huge part of her dying in that instance. She let Narcissa go, and got up to leave.

iLuvJohnny: She jumped up and pulled her close, holding her. "Bella, I'm sorry…"

BellasTrick: Bella tore out of her arms. "Don't be! _I'M SORRY!_ For ever caring about you, protecting you, everything!"

iLuvJohnny: She pulled her back and cried. "Bella, please!"

BellasTrick: Bellatrix struggled to get out of her grip, crying and raging.

iLuvJohnny: She held her and whispered soothingly to her until she calmed down.

BellasTrick: "I love you Cissy," she said before changing her statement. "I loved you."

iLuvJohnny: "Bella, please," she whispered brokenly.

BellasTrick: "Please what? Please, don't do this to you? Please, don't let my fucking heart break? What? _PLEASE, WHAT?"_

iLuvJohnny: "Please, don't do this. You love me. I love you. That's the way it works."

BellasTrick: "_NO, IT ISN'T! YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME!"_ Bellatrix tore from her grip, and ran into the darkness, away from Narcissa.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa collapsed into her chair and cried. Lucius wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but he couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

iLuvJohnny: Then Lucius went back in time. Narcissa looked around 9.

iLuvJohnny: "Narcissa!" came her father's voice, a little too sweetly.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa! Would you please come down here? We need to have a moment," he said in the still too-sweet voice.

iLuvJohnny: "Coming, father!" she called, hurrying down.

BellasTrick: Cygnus was in his study, waiting for the tiny footsteps of Narcissa, with a happy look, all too unusual looking on the man.

iLuvJohnny: As soon as she walked in and saw his smile, she knew something was wrong. "Yes, father?" she said softly.

BellasTrick: He locked the door to the study, and cast a silencing charm on it. "You're 9 now, young lady. Almost a woman," he started.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded slowly. "Yes, sir.."

BellasTrick: "It's time to make you a real woman. You need to be prepared for the world out there," he said, moving creepily close to her.

iLuvJohnny: "W-what do you mean, father?" she whimpered, backing up a bit.

BellasTrick: He didn't say a word, just grabbed her by the arms and began to pull her dress off.

iLuvJohnny: She squeaked in fear. "F-Father?"

BellasTrick: He growled and smacked her hard across the face, knocking her to the ground.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out and held her face, looking up at him fearfully.

BellasTrick: He finished ripping her dress off, and threw her over the desk, on her hands and knees. "_STAY!"_

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and blushed furiously, but stayed.

BellasTrick: He pulled himself out of his pants, rubbing himself hard.

iLuvJohnny: She shut her eyes and didn't see, tears falling.

BellasTrick: He pushed himself into her, with no warning or lubricant other than some spit.

iLuvJohnny: She screamed at the top of her lungs.

ILuvJohnny: (NOT WAND.)

BellasTrick: (lol) He reached around and punched her in the back of the head, hard while he thrust into her.

iLuvJohnny: She immediately stopped, but sobbed silently.

BellasTrick: He continued to push into her, making sure it was rough. "You're so tight Cissy, much tighter than Bellatrix was."

iLuvJohnny: She shook with her sobs, bleeding profusely.

BellasTrick: He randomly struck her, just because. He reached between her legs, collecting some of the blood on his fingers and put it to his mouth.

iLuvJohnny: She cried harder and whimpered.

BellasTrick: He pulled on her shoulders, pulling her ever closer. "That's right," he said as though she had done a good job.

iLuvJohnny: She knew what he wanted and began to rock against him.

BellasTrick: "Oh, yeah," he grunted, "you're gonna do just fine in the world."

iLuvJohnny: (LMAO) She whimpered and cried, arching her back.

BellasTrick: (like that? Born villain with humor) Her pushing against him finally made him come deep inside of her. He pulled out, wiping his dick on her ass, and dismissed her. "Get out of my sight, slut," he muttered, unlocking the door.

iLuvJohnny: (yes!) She got up and staggered out, and Lucius was pulled into another memory.


	11. Chapter 11

BellasTrick: Lucius's chest puffed up as he realized where he was. It was the day of their wedding. He smiled, knowing nothing could go wrong on a day like this.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa sat in her dressing room while her mother brushed her hair, preparing to style it.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix walked up and stopped her mother. "Her hair looks beautiful, you don't need to fix it. It was styled just fine, Mother."

BellasTrick: Bellatrix grabbed her wand and began working on the hair herself, shooing away their mother.

iLuvJohnny: Druella raised an eyebrow, but left.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix immediately stopped doing her hair.

iLuvJohnny: She looked up into her eyes through the mirror.

BellasTrick: "No need to start fixing your hair now, Cissy," she purred.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled and licked her lips.

BellasTrick: "Since these are the last moments of your freedom, I thought you might want to enjoy them actually being… free," she said in a low growl, inching closer to Narcissa.

iLuvJohnny: She bit her lip in a way that had always driven Bellatrix crazy and looked up at her.

BellasTrick: "Of course, marriage has never stopped me from being free, Cissy. Don't let it," she shifted uncomfortably as Narcissa bit her lip, "ruin us," she finished, wrapping her hands into Narcissa's hair.

iLuvJohnny: "It won't," she promised breathily.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix brushed her lips over Narcissa's with feather-like gentleness. "Swear it?" she demanded, hand reaching around Narcissa's waist.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded. "Swear."

BellasTrick: Bella pressed her lips against Narcissa's moaning her need into her sister's mouth.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa whimpered and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, pulling her closer.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix pushed her tongue between Narcissa's lips, playfully challenging her.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa immediately met her tongue with her own and suckled it.

BellasTrick: The two battled for a moment, before Bella's hand slipped over Narcissa's ass, squeezing it lightly.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned and arched her back.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix moved quickly, biting Narcissa's lip, and messing with her dress to pull it off.

iLuvJohnny: (lol) She whimpered softly and helped her.

BellasTrick: (SORRY, REALLY WANTED THAT DRESS OFF! LOL) Bellatrix gasped when the dress came on, taking in Narcissa's perfect form once more. For the last time, she thought.

iLuvJohnny: She blushed and kissed her again.

BellasTrick: Her lips trailed down her shoulders, biting down hard on her collarbone. She could always heal any marks later.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out in pain and pleasure and gripped her hair tightly.

BellasTrick: "I love you," she murmured against soft, pale skin, adding 'more than he does' in her head.

iLuvJohnny: "I love you too," she moaned.

BellasTrick: She fastened her lips across a pink nipple, making it hard and just staring for a moment. "You are so beautiful, Cissy, a perfect doll…" she whispered before lips attached once more.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and arched her back.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix moved to the other, treating it with the same care until it was just as hard, before twirling both nipples between her fingers. Her lips kissed down a soft belly, licking and biting along the way.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa's breathing quickened and she spread her legs.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix lingered over her belly button for a moment, pausing to moan to her, "So eager, little sister."

iLuvJohnny: "For you," she whimpered.

BellasTrick: "Mhm, so I see," she said, moving her head between Narcissa's legs.

iLuvJohnny: She raised her hips and tangled her fingers in her hair.

BellasTrick: Bella swirled her tongue along her inner thighs, tasting the wetness that had already spread…

iLuvJohnny: She bucked her hips and moaned.

BellasTrick: Bella moved closer, barely grazing the tip of her tongue over her clit.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out.

BellasTrick: Her hands moved around Narcissa's waist, pulling her into her tongue.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa raised her hips and pulled her closer, whimpering.

BellasTrick: Bella pushed her tongue hard inside her sister, stiffening it as she pushed in.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned and bucked her hips.

BellasTrick: Bella continued swirling her tongue inside, moving her finger above her clit.

iLuvJohnny: Her breathing picked up and she gasped.

BellasTrick: She pushed down on the swollen bud, circling it, and thrusting her tongue in and out.

iLuvJohnny: Soon, she shrieked and came hard.

BellasTrick: Bella lapped up her sweet nectar, but didn't stop.

iLuvJohnny: She cried out and arched her back.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix switched it up, pushing two fingers inside, and biting Narcissa's clit.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned and bucked her hips.

BellasTrick: (she's doing that a lot. Lol)

iLuvJohnny: (lol I know…hard to eat with one hand and type with the other. For me at least)

BellasTrick: (true!) Bella curled her fingers as she thrust, rubbing Narcissa's g-spot with deadly precision. She knew her sister's body better than anyone.

BellasTrick: Present day Lucius cried in the corner.

iLuvJohnny: (AW! :[) (*cough*exceptforlucius*cough*) She screamed and came again.

BellasTrick: (my partner in writing is living a delusion…..)

iLuvJohnny: (I love you too)

BellasTrick: (love you more!)

iLuvJohnny: (NO)

BellasTrick: (yes!) Bellatrix continued her assaults on Narcissa.

iLuvJohnny: (-.-) "Bella!" she cried.

BellasTrick: "Shh, just one more, baby," she said calmly, pushing her tongue in.

iLuvJohnny: She cried and tried to push her away, but Bellatrix wouldn't move.

BellasTrick: Bella added a third finger inside of her youngest sister, tongue flicking over her clit in random shapes.

iLuvJohnny: She shrieked and came again, arching her back.

BellasTrick: (she is coming super quick for Bella NOT to be better than Lucius… lmao)

iLuvJohnny: (lol stfu, I'm too lazy to write out how long it actually took)

BellasTrick: Bella licked her fingers after cleaning up the mess she had made between Cissy's legs.

BellasTrick: (lmao, me too…but you made me work forever on her stupid ass when I was Lucius, I am just sayin)

iLuvJohnny: She panted and whimpered.

BellasTrick: "I love you, Cissy. You know that, right?"

iLuvJohnny: She nodded weakly.

BellasTrick: "I'm sorry for how things ended up," she said, with a lost expression, but didn't finish her statement.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and leaned down, pressing her lips to her sister's.

BellasTrick: She scooped Narcissa up in a deathlike drip, keeping her firmly in place at the waist. She was desperately sad and searching.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and held her close as she kissed her.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix kissed her back with a need she had never shown. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

iLuvJohnny: "You won't," she whispered, pressing her forehead to her sister's.

BellasTrick: "I believe you, Cissy," she said, forcing herself to believe it to be true. She gathered Narcissa's dress up and brought it to her, kissing her once more and handing it over.

iLuvJohnny: "Help me?" she said.

BellasTrick: "Of course, beautiful." Bellatrix helped her get the dress on and finished with her hair.

iLuvJohnny: She smiled and kissed her cheek, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Bella."

iLuvJohnny: (Cygnus comes in?)

BellasTrick: (what's he gonna say/do? It's her wedding… lol)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao I know! He needs to threaten her make sure she'll please her new husband, blah blah blah…)

BellasTrick: (K) As soon as she was dressed and feeling comfortable, her father walked in.

iLuvJohnny: She stiffened and looked at him. "How do I look?" she asked softly.

BellasTrick: He scoffed. "Daddy's little….girl," he said perversely and didn't finish. He just glared afterward.

iLuvJohnny: She blushed slightly and looked down fiddling with her fingers.

BellasTrick: He walked exceptionally close to her, grabbing her by the wrist. "You listen to me," he started.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and looked up at him, trembling. "Yes, sir."

BellasTrick: "If you don't keep your new husband happy, and he leaves you, I will burn you from the tapestry. Don't think I won't," he growled. "No inheritance, no respect, and no one will give a shit when you're selling your body on the streets to survive." He squeezed her wrist exceptionally tightly. "This union will be successful, or so help me, I will kill you myself."

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and nodded, tears forming her eyes. "Yes, father, of course," she whispered, shaking.

BellasTrick: "And dry those pathetic tears, weakling!" He turned on the spot and left.

iLuvJohnny: As soon as the door closed, she collapsed, crying.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix immediately ran to her side and held her tightly, wiping the tears from her face. "Shh, there, there, love. It's alright."

iLuvJohnny: She curled up to her and sobbed.

iLuvJohnny: "Did he do that do you?"

BellasTrick: (uh oh… huh?)

iLuvJohnny: (lol what?)

BellasTrick: (what did he do? Besides be a total fuck and all the other shit)

iLuvJohnny: (confront her like that. Lmao)

BellasTrick: (oh, I thought she was in the room… lmao)

BellasTrick: "Not, exactly," she said. "He tried to, though."

iLuvJohnny: "What do you mean?" she whimpered.

BellasTrick: "Let's just say, by the time I finished with him, he didn't say a fucking word. I am sure his balls were never the same again, either," she said cackling.

iLuvJohnny: Her eyes widened. "Bella, what did you do?"

BellasTrick: "Flagrante… since his balls were constantly touching his legs, he couldn't do much until I fixes it."

iLuvJohnny: _"Bella!"_ she cried. "What did he do?"

BellasTrick: She laughed for a moment, nearly in tears from it. "Well, he rolled around on the floor for quite a while," she said before starting an impressive imitation of the stern man, 'They're burning, make it stop!' "Once I felt he had learned not to speak to me that way, I stopped it… told him if he tried to do anything to me in return, the Dark Lord would turn him into an umbrella stand."

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and buried her face in Bellatrix's neck, tears still streaming down her face.

BellasTrick: "I am sorry you had to endure it, though. Try to think of his punishment from me, and allow it to cheer you up," she said, still trying to calm her down, holding her.

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head and took deep breaths.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix did the only thing she could think of… she found that spot with her lips and sucked.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa immediately shrieked and pushed against her.

BellasTrick: Bella laughed, letting herself be pushed away. "Only trying to cheer you up, love."

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered. "Don't do that!"

BellasTrick: "I'm sorry," she said, face straightening up.

iLuvJohnny: She kissed her cheek. "But thank you."

BellasTrick: "You're welcome," she said, looking at the ground.

iLuvJohnny: She slowly got up and got out her wand. She magically fized her makeup, cleared up the bruise forming on her wrist, and helped Bellatrix to her feet.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix kissed her sister once again. "You look beautiful, Cissy. I wish it were me on the other side…"

iLuvJohnny: She froze and sighed. "Bella, please…"

BellasTrick: "No need to respond. Just the truth," she said turning to leave.

iLuvJohnny: She sighed. "Bella, please, don't leave. It's almost time."

BellasTrick: "I know, sweetie. You'll do great. I love you!" she said with a big smile.

iLuvJohnny: "Don't leave me," she said softly. "Please."

BellasTrick: Bella smile even bigger, an honest smile. "Mean it?" she asked, turning back to Narcissa.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded, reaching out to her.

BellasTrick: Bella took her hand, squeezing tight.

iLuvJohnny: She squeezed back and sat down with her. "What's it like?" she asked after a while. "Marriage?"

BellasTrick: "I'm not the right person to ask, I think."

iLuvJohnny: She sighed and laid her head on her shoulder.

BellasTrick: "I am not married for love, like you," she said slightly pained. "I am married for the power, nothing more. So, my marriage works for me. I fuck whoever I want, and he does the same."

iLuvJohnny: She nodded slowly.

BellasTrick: "Cissy, your marriage will be good. You'll be happy, I know you will. Much as I hate him, he does love you very much."

iLuvJohnny: She smiled and looked down. "I know."

BellasTrick: Bella pulled her closer, holding her tight and rubbing her face with her thumb.

iLuvJohnny: Then there was a knock and Narcissa began to shake. "It's time…"

BellasTrick: "You'll be fine, sweetie. I swear. I will be right there."

iLuvJohnny: She nodded. "Go out, Bella," she said, standing and smoothing out her dress.

BellasTrick: Bella kissed her on the cheek and left.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as her father walked in.

BellasTrick: He walked in, silent. He extended his arm.

iLuvJohnny: She took it hesitantly.

BellasTrick: To her great surprise, he said nothing.

iLuvJohnny: She followed him out into the hall.

BellasTrick: Cygnus squeezed her arm, painfully in his. Narcissa felt like her arm would break. "Remember," he mumbled, before walking her down the aisle.

iLuvJohnny: She gritted her teeth as tears welled up in her eyes. Present-Lucius remembered that. He had thought they were tears of joy. He cursed himself for being so closed-minded.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix saw the tears, and knew immediately. She did a repeat Flagrante, for about 2 seconds, and glared him down.

iLuvJohnny: They reached the altar, and Lucius shook Cygnus's hand.

BellasTrick: Cygnus was still reeling from the brief moment of pain, and a tear had even formed in his eyes.

iLuvJohnny: He handed Narcissa over to Lucius and went to sit down.


	12. Chapter 12

iLuvJohnny: Then Lucius was sucked into another memory and recognized the scene once again. Narcissa and Lucius were sitting at the head table at their wedding reception. Narcissa was relaxed and exceptionally tired, so she had her head on Lucius's shoulder. Cygnus came walking up, obviously drunk, and said, "May I please borrow my daughter?"

BellasTrick: Lucius looked to Narcissa, not wanting to consent. "With all due respect, sir, no," he would not let her go.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa stiffened, but sat up straight. She kissed Lucius on the cheek and said, "I'll be back soon, darling." (be Cygnus, please?)

BellasTrick: (yes, but what does he want with her?)

iLuvJohnny: (I think you know me well enough to know. He's drunk and in a bad mood. Not a good combo.)

BellasTrick: (oh shit, I thought so….just checking)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao)

BellasTrick: Cygnus took her away from the reception into the house.

iLuvJohnny: She followed him quietly.

BellasTrick: Once inside, he groped her ass, and pulled his wand out.

iLuvJohnny: She squeaked in fear. "Father.."

BellasTrick: He locked the door behind her and silenced it. He grabbed for the bottom of her dress, lifting it to her thighs.

iLuvJohnny: "Father, please.." she whimpered. "It's my wedding night…"

BellasTrick: (is she just gonna let it happen?)

iLuvJohnny: (she kinda has to)

BellasTrick: Cygnus ripped her underwear off of her, pulling himself out of his pants. "Wedding night?" he slurred, "Lucky I could even find you a husband! So, time to pay your father back!"

iLuvJohnny: She squeaked again and nodded. "Okay, Father…"

BellasTrick: He unceremoniously forced himself into her, each thrust ripping away a piece of her.

iLuvJohnny: She bit her lip to stifle her cries as tears poured out onto her cheeks.

BellasTrick: Since he was drunk, he had difficulty keeping himself hard, choosing to curse her as a result. "Can't even keep me hard! Worthless bitch!"

iLuvJohnny: She cried silently and let him take her.

BellasTrick: It took him quite a while to finally come, and he didn't even bother pulling out when he did.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and looked up at him.

iLuvJohnny: (OMG

iLuvJohnny: FUCK

iLuvJohnny: I FORGOT A MEMORY

iLuvJohnny: CAN I DO THE NEXT ONE TOO? PLEASE?)

BellasTrick: (lmao – sure) Present day Lucius actually turned away, gagging. He swallowed down the bile in his throat before being pulled into the next memory.


	13. Chapter 13

iLuvJohnny: He found himself in Narcissa's bedroom while Narcissa paced, tears rolling down her face. She looked around 16, around the time of their first few dates.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix walked into her room.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa looked up and whimpered.

BellasTrick: "Cissy, what's going on?"

iLuvJohnny: She ran forward into her sister's arms and cried.

BellasTrick: "Cissy," she said calmly, "what's going on?" She didn't want to sound panicked.

iLuvJohnny: "Bella," she cried. "Bella…I'm – I'm late."

BellasTrick: "What?" Realization swept over her. _"WHAT?"_

iLuvJohnny: She cried harder.

BellasTrick: "You didn't use protection?" She was fuming.

iLuvJohnny: "We weren't thinking!" she sobbed.

BellasTrick: "Damn you!" She silenced the door then paced around the room for a while, throwing things. Finally she spoke. "We have to get the potion," she said.

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head vigorously. "No, Bella, please!"

BellasTrick: _"YOU CAN'T KEEP IT!"_

iLuvJohnny: She cried harder. Then, something was banging on the door. Hard. _"NARCISSA ELLADORA BLACK, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"_ came her father's voice.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix began to look panicked.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa slid down the wall, sobbing. Then her doors burst open, and her father was standing there, wand held out, in a rage.

iLuvJohnny: (take him?)

BellasTrick: (does he know? Or is he just pissed about the door?)

iLuvJohnny: (lol no, he knows)

BellasTrick: _"YOU SLUT!"_ he roared, flicking his wand. A jet of light crashed into her chest, and she dropped to the floor, twitching.

iLuvJohnny: She screeched and writhed on the floor, holding her stomach protectively.

BellasTrick: He aimed his wand once more, managing to hit her stomach with the most intense pain she had ever felt. All of a sudden she felt like her stomach was on fire, being ripped out, knives stabbing it, a fist punching her gut and tearing of her lining.

iLuvJohnny: She screamed. _"PLEASE!"_ she shrieked. "_PLEASE, DON'T HURT HIM!"_

BellasTrick: _"I AM GOING TO KILL IT!"_ The pain continue, while he called her everything he could think of.

iLuvJohnny: _"PLEASE, FATHER! PLEASE!"_ she screamed and cried. "_BELLA!"_

BellasTrick: Bella snapped, casting a CRUCIO on him. He fell to the floor in complete agony.

iLuvJohnny: His spells were broken and she curled up, holding her stomach and sobbing.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix ran to her sister. Blood was dripping from between her legs, and she knew. It was done.

iLuvJohnny: She cried and curled into a tiny ball.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix held her sister, maintaining focus on her curse against Cygnus. She finally grabbed Narcissa up and Apparated them away.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa clung to her as they landed.

BellasTrick: They were in the Shrieking Shack. Bellatrix carried her over to the bed, and rocked her.

iLuvJohnny: She sobbed like she had never before, and started to cough.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix sat her up, trying to keep her from choking.

iLuvJohnny: She curled up and doubled over.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix got out her wand and immediately began to heal her. The damage was really intense and she was very careful, trying not to make it hurt worse than it had to.

iLuvJohnny: She cried harder and wailed in pain.

BellasTrick: "I know it hurts baby girl. tell me if you want me to stop, please." She had begun to tear up. Her sister was the most important thing in her life and it broke her heart to see her suffer.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded vigorously and clutched at her stomach.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix stopped and waited for the sign to start again, holding Narcissa close and stroking her hair.

iLuvJohnny: "Okay," she whispered brokenly.

BellasTrick: "I am so sorry," Bella whispered back and began healing once more.

iLuvJohnny: She cried and held her stomach.

BellasTrick: The pain continued for both woman for a while, until Bellatrix finished the last of the healing.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa curled up in Bellatrix's lap and cried.

BellasTrick: "I'm so sorry, love, but you know you couldn't have kept it…" her words were slightly harsh, but laced with concern, and loving care. It was, simply, a fact.

iLuvJohnny: She looked up at her with fiery and tear-flooded eyes. "Shut," she snarled, "up."

BellasTrick: (LACED WITH LOVING KINDNESS, CISSY!)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao – she doesn't realize)

BellasTrick: Bellatrix didn't speak again. Apparently her words were of no value, even though she had just saved her sister from further pain _and_ healed her! (*cough*ungratefulbitch*cough*)

iLuvJohnny: (LMAO stfu) Narcissa cried until she could cry no longer, and then she stared at the wall, lifeless.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix continued to hold her there, letting her come to grips with the events in her own time.

iLuvJohnny: She didn't move for hours, nor did she make a sound.

BellasTrick: "Cissy?" she finally asked. "Talk to me, baby girl."

iLuvJohnny: She didn't move, or acknowledge her sister's presence.

BellasTrick: "Cissy!"

iLuvJohnny: Still nothing.

BellasTrick: Bella did the only thing she can think of at the moment. Found that spot.

iLuvJohnny: She barely blinked.

BellasTrick: Finally, she yelled it. _"CRUCIO!"_ Narcissa fell to the floor.

iLuvJohnny: Narcissa screamed at the top of her lungs (NOT WAND) and writhed in agony.

BellasTrick: Bellatrix removed the curse to see if it had knocked her back to earth.

iLuvJohnny: She curled up and cried. _"What the fuck?"_

BellasTrick: Bellatrix rushed to her side. "Baby, I am so sorry. I had to bring you out of that place. It was the only way."

iLuvJohnny: She sobbed and curled away from her.

BellasTrick: Bella tried persistently to get Narcissa to let her close. She had not actually meant to hurt her.

iLuvJohnny: Then Lucius was pulled out of the memory and back to reality, where Narcissa was curled up on the other side of the couch, in a small ball, rocking back and forth, a haunted look in her eyes and tears fresh on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

BellasTrick: Lucius ran over to her with a similar haunted look. Their baby had been murdered and he had seen so much in a short time. He held her close.

iLuvJohnny: She curled up to him and sobbed.

BellasTrick: (lmao, I love our side in-story convos) He didn't know what to say, so he just held her.

iLuvJohnny: (lmao me too) She cried uncontrollably, clutching onto his shirt.

BellasTrick: (love that- "lmao me too" str8 to "she cried uncontrollably" LOL) Je rocked her back and forth kissing her forehead.

iLuvJohnny: (LMAO) She screamed and sobbed, coughing.

BellasTrick: (I think she may have TB= LOL) He tried to calm her down, saying her name softly.

iLuvJohnny: (LOL) She cried and gasped for breath as she clung to him until she slowly calmed down, burying her face in his neck.

BellasTrick: (OMGOMGOMG I GLANCED AT IT TOO FACED AND READ "BURYING HER FACE IN HIS COCK!" LMAO!)

BellasTrick: fast*

iLuvJohnny: (LMFAO. AND TOO FACED?)

BellasTrick: faced? Shoot me

iLuvJohnny: (AHAHAHAH)

BellasTrick: He just kept holding her until she was calm enough to speak.

iLuvJohnny: "L-L-Lucius," she whispered.

BellasTrick: "Yes, dear?" he said apprehensively.

iLuvJohnny: "I'm s-s-s-sorry," she whimpered.

BellasTrick: "It's alright," he said weakly. Everything was _not_ alright."

iLuvJohnny: She shook her head and clung to him more tightly. "It's not…" (LMAO SAY SOMETHING BETTER)

BellasTrick: (NOW ISNT THE TIME!)

BellasTrick: (SHES IN SHOCK!)

iLuvJohnny: (LMAO SHE!)

BellasTrick: (yes, Narcissa is in shock- is now the time to bombard her and attack?)

iLuvJohnny: (YEAH! That's the kinda thing he would do, and she's already lived through it!)

BellasTrick: (HE WOULD NOT! HE LOVES HER, YOU KNOW! AND DOESN'T WANT TO HURT HER! OH WELL AS YOU WISH, *BOWS DOWN KISSES FEET* MISTRESS)

iLuvJohnny: (WELL AT LEAST BE LIKE IM SO SORRY DARLING I HAD NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOUR CHILDHOOD SUCKED KINDA THING)

BellasTrick: Lucius couldn't hold it in. "No, that's not true, everything is _not_ alright! You fucked her on our _wedding day?"_

BellasTrick: (too late)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao) She whimpered. "Lucius…I had to."

BellasTrick: "You did not! I saw it, she didn't force you!"

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius, please," she whimpered.

BellasTrick: "Please, _nothing_! Oh and the first neight we had sex, you were eating her out like it was your life!"

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius!" she cried. "Please!"

BellasTrick: "I am fucking repulsed. I am sorry about your childhood, Narcissa, I really am. Your father was a prick, but the rest…." He just walked away.

iLuvJohnny: She let out a sob and curled up on the couch, shaking with the force of her sobs. (GO BACK TO HER)

BellasTrick: (NOOOOOOOO *RIDES OFF LIKE WICKED WITCH*)

iLuvJohnny: (DO IT!)

BellasTrick: (I CAN'T HEAR YOU!)

iLuvJohnny: (DO IT BITCH OR I WILL COME FOR YOU!)

BellasTrick: (COME AT ME BRO)

iLuvJohnny: (FINE! *COMES AT WIELDING CHUCK NORRIS*)

BellasTrick: (OKAY I'LL DO IT)

BellasTrick: Lucius came back almost immediately. He had seen it, knew what she was but he still loved his wife very much. He sat next to her and held her close. "I am sorry," he whispered. "My reaction was harsh and unforgivably rude."

iLuvJohnny: She cried into him. "Lucius…w-w-why?" she sobbed.

BellasTrick: He loved and comforted her.

iLuvJohnny: "I'm s-so, so s-s-sorry," she whimpered.

BellasTrick: "It's alright," he said softly, holding her close.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and shook in his arms.

BellasTrick: He kissed her softly on her hair and cheeks, and held her tight and safe to his chest.

iLuvJohnny: She soon calmed down and looked up at him.

BellasTrick: He avoided her gaze at first but finally looked into her eyes. "I didn't realize," he said softly, with great sadness, "how much you two truly loved one another."

iLuvJohnny: She took his face in her hands. "But I love you more."

BellasTrick: "I know," he said quietly. "But still, the love there…don't get me wrong, I am not upset, per se, it was just more than I expected. Losing her to Azkaban must have been very difficult."

iLuvJohnny: She nodded slowly. "Not as bad as when they took you….but I got you back." She whispered the last part. "All of you."

BellasTrick: He flinched a little at the last words she spoke. "Had she come back herself, this would have continued, I presume?"

iLuvJohnny: She shrugged. "I can't say."

BellasTrick: "Narcissa, after everything I saw, be honest. If not with me, then yourself. You were crying about losing her before all of this."

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and buried her face in his chest. "Lucius…"

BellasTrick: "It's…." he forced the words out, "alright, you know. That you love her so much. I know you love me more. I just wish I had known all of this before."

iLuvJohnny: She nodded. "Thank you. And I'm sorry. I should've told you."

BellasTrick: Lucius was still reeling from what he had seen. He was torn between wanting to leave the room right away to deal with things and proving himself. The competitive streak between the two had always been insanely strong.

iLuvJohnny: "I'm sorry you had to see all that," she said softly.

BellasTrick: "I needed to…to understand," he said with a strange calm. He made his decision. He gave in to the competitive streak and decided he _would_ best Bella.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The last chapter! I can't believe I managed to type all this up in less than 48 hours. I'm very proud. :D**_

-o0o-

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

BellasTrick: He rubbed her arm comfortingly at first, but his touch turned into a little more than that soon after.

iLuvJohnny: She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Lucius—" she started.

BellasTrick: "Narcissa," he drawled, knowing she would melt immediately.

iLuvJohnny: She did, shuddering and beginning to tremble.

BellasTrick: He felt her succumb, and leaned his head in close to her ear. "I want you," he growled.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lucius…not now.."

BellasTrick: "Are you quite sure," he said, slowly pulling the words out like silk.

iLuvJohnny: She nodded and shook in his strong arms.

BellasTrick: He nibbled her earlobe for a moment and pulled away. "I don't think you truly mean that," his words drawled, testing all the resolve Narcissa had.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius, please…" she whimpered.

BellasTrick: He continued drawling in her ear, rubbing her arms and stomach.

iLuvJohnny: She bit her lip as a gush of wetness shot between her legs. "Lucius!"

BellasTrick: He had won and he knew it. But he wanted her to show it even more, so he kept going, purring in her ears.

iLuvJohnny: She nearly moaned, her nails digging into his skin. "Fuck it all, Lucius," she muttered.

BellasTrick: Done. He grabbed her about the waist, lifting her onto his lap, and pushing against her.

iLuvJohnny: She moaned and pressed her face to his neck.

BellasTrick: (I still find it odd that the lesbian has the play the guy with the dick, but whatever! Lol!)

iLuvJohnny: (LMAO)

BellasTrick: (dicks! It's so gross! Speaking of…here we go) He pressed his hardened manhood into her groin, eliciting a moan from Narcissa. (see what I mean?)

iLuvJohnny: (LOL) She cried out and rocked her hips against his.

BellasTrick: He didn't want to be delicate about the situation. He had something to prove after witnessing all of the memories. He pulled himself out of his trousers, and divesto'd Narcissa's clothes off.

iLuvJohnny: She squealed and giggled, her nipples hardening at the sudden cold.

BellasTrick: He licked his fingers, wetting her first, then (very ungraciously) spit on his hand to get himself lubricated.

iLuvJohnny: "Lucius!" She made a face.

BellasTrick: He smirked, and raised her up anyway, bringing her down and impaling her on his cock. To hell with chivalry.

iLuvJohnny: She shrieked a little and clutched onto his shoulder, moaning and arching her back.

BellasTrick: The thrust into her like an animal. Nothing sweet or loving, entirely filled with his lust and determined rage to prove himself.

BellasTrick: HE*

BellasTrick: fucking god

BellasTrick: (is he fucking god? Hmmm. That's something for scholars to discuss)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao) She yelped with every thrust; he hit bottom with every stroke and she loved every second of it.

iLuvJohnny: (LMAO)

BellasTrick: He rubbed her clit forcefully, pounding into her g-spot. He could feel her drawing close, already.

iLuvJohnny: _"LUCIUS!"_ she screamed, nearing the edge dangerously.

BellasTrick: He continue thrusting into her, harder and faster, and began to drawl in her ear once more. "Come for me, baby."

iLuvJohnny: His tone pushed her over the edge and she screeched her release.

BellasTrick: (slut)

iLuvJohnny: (lmao stfu!)

BellasTrick: He continued pushing into her, feeling her tighten around him.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and bit into his shoulder.

BellasTrick: His strokes grew more frantic, desperately needing to get off.

iLuvJohnny: She suddenly hopped off of him.

BellasTrick: HE FINISHED HIMSELF!

BellasTrick: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

iLuvJohnny: (NO ABSOLUTELY NOT. HE WILL GET MAD.)

BellasTrick: OKAY

BellasTrick: "Where the fuck are you going?" he growled.

iLuvJohnny: (AND NOT FINISH HIMSELF OFF)

iLuvJohnny: She giggled and fell to her knees.

BellasTrick: (good girl. on your knees!) "Much better," he snapped.

iLuvJohnny: She glared playfully at him before grabbing him, pulling a groan from his lips, and running her tongue up the side of his shaft.

BellasTrick: He leaned his head back enjoying the feeling.

iLuvJohnny: She tipped her head up and repeatedly flicked her tongue, hard, over the spot where the tip met his shaft.

BellasTrick: He groaned slightly, eyes rolling back.

iLuvJohnny: She went back down, pampering Lucius's cock with short, hard strokes of her tongue along his shaft. She lingered at the base of his manhood for a moment before going back up with the same movements. He had always adored this, and she was satisfied to hear a throaty moan reach her. Lucius's big, rough hands wound into her hair, and he tried to pull her closer to him, but she wouldn't let him. She would move when she was ready.

iLuvJohnny: (I AM SO PROUD OF THAT)

BellasTrick: Lucius grunted in frustration, but did not verbalize it. He allowed her to do it her way, with every intention of teaching her a lesson for it later.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled, knowing she was torturing him and slowly slid her hand down his length, massaging him gently, and licked the tip of his manhood.

BellasTrick: "Mmmm, yes," he drawled waiting for the vibrations of her moan against him. He knew his wife too well. He looked down at her, enjoying watching her take him. She always looked so good on her knees.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered lowly at his tone and took him fully in her mouth, sucking gently and curling her tongue around his throbbing shaft.

BellasTrick: He groaned as she took him completely, once again pulling her hair to get her closer. Again, he was denied. He didn't even mind this time.

iLuvJohnny: She giggled, vibrating deliciously around him as she slowly bobbed her head.

BellasTrick: His nails dug into his palms with the vibration. He continued to watch her take him, feeling empowered by her subservient position. Not that he would ever say so.

iLuvJohnny: Nevertheless, over the years, she had figured it out, and whatever the reason, she loved his arrogance. It turned her into a puddle. As she looked up into his eyes and saw that spark, that love of dominance and that confidence, she melted into a puddle and reached a hand down between her legs, gently stroking her clit. She moaned loudly around him and sucked harder.

iLuvJohnny: (I'm proud of that, too!)

BellasTrick: Lucius's eyes widened a little as Narcissa began to touch herself. It drove him insane with want. If only people knew what the Ice Queen was really like behind closed doors. Not at all the image of propriety she portrayed to the outside world. He pushed his mind away from his own pleasure, watching as Narcissa's strokes became more rapid. 'Princess on the streets…' he thought to himself, 'definite tart under the sheets.' He smiled wickedly, finding it increasingly difficult to keep his mind distracted from coming.

iLuvJohnny: She blushed as he grinned at her, almost knowing what he was thinking. After so much time together, she could read him like a book, and he resented it. She giggled just remembering that he hated it; she loved having power over him, like the power she had over him when she did things like this. Just as she did, Lucius had triggers of his own, and she knew every one of them. As she looked back on it, it had been a lot of fun, finding his trigger points. It had brought them so much closer together, and made their time together in bed that much better. Just to prove to herself that she could make him as weak as he made her, she reached up and began to trace his defined abs with her dainty, manicured fingernail, one of his soft spots; at the same time, she scraped her teeth over the head of his manhood and hardened her tongue against the underside of his shaft.

iLuvJohnny: (HA! Mine's longer. :D)

BellasTrick: Lucius moaned, a deep, low moan, as Narcissa traced his abs. he knew. He knew well enough that she was doing it on purpose, to drive him crazy. It was one of the few weaknesses he had. His hand immediately pulled out of her hair, to the back of her neck. He squeezed it tightly, as her nails grazed over his skin, increasing the pressure with every touch she gave. He couldn't remember the last time they had been together in this way. Sex had grown too familiar between them and Lucius had desperately missed having her like this. He nearly drew blood, clenching his nails to the soft skin of his palm. He was getting closer than he cared to admit, to releasing inside of her mouth. He willed it not to happen, not knowing when she would go down on him again. He wanted to enjoy every flick of her tongue, every sensation of pleasure she lavished on his swollen member.

iLuvJohnny: ("He willed it not to happen, not knowing when she would go down on him again." That made me lol. And it's 4 in the morning. Lmao you bitch) She squeaked at the pain and hissed, but moaned, secretly loving it. She had always loved when he hurt her, though she would never, _ever,_ admit it. It sent her into ecstasy and she loved every second of it. Her hips bucked against her hand as she pinched her clit, and she moaned onto his cock, sending vibrations up his spine. She brushed her teeth over his member once more before pulling away and running her lips down the side of his shaft. She went all the way to the base and then back up, and kissed the very tip before pushing two fingers into herself, gathering her wetness, and standing up, pumping Lucius the way he liked, flicking her thumb over his tip when she went up and squeezing hard when she went down. She then straddled his lap and, without asking for permission, pushed her fingers into his mouth as she leaned in and began to tease a nipple with her small tongue, another one of his triggers.

BellasTrick: Lucius eagerly sucked on her fingers, tasting her delicious essence. His stomach tensed as she pumped. He thrust two long fingers inside of her, slowly pushing in and out of her. Soon, he matched his thrusting with the speed she was pumping him. He leaned forward, lips grazing her neck and sucked down on her spot. The one he knew would make her come. She pumped his dick faster, and he felt his climax rising. He stalled it as best he could, wanting them to come at the same time. He flicked his tongue over the spot, eliciting a loud shriek from Narcissa.

iLuvJohnny: (I guess I'll be the one to start shortening the comments, then. Lol) Trembling, her climax built. She pumped him faster and bit down on his nipple, drawing blood, as he raked her fingernails down his arm, leaving angry red gashes in her wake. She leaned up and captured his earlobe in her mouth, suckling it gently and teasing the sensitive skin with her tongue.

BellasTrick: Lucius was pushed over the edge, and he came hard, his seed spilling all over Narcissa's hand, dripping out onto his thighs. He collapsed a little, but maintained the contact his lips had on her neck. His fingers pushed into her quickly, finding her g-spot and rubbing over it with every stroke.

iLuvJohnny: She came as soon as he did, screaming his name and bucking desperately.

BellasTrick: Lucius collapsed completely, pulling Narcissa down with him. He held her close, eyes closed.

iLuvJohnny: She whimpered and shook in his arms.

BellasTrick: "I love you," he said sincerely.

iLuvJohnny: "I love you, too," she said softly, into his neck.

BellasTrick: He smiled. He had come to prove a point, but found himself feeling completely different as he held his wife closely. Her past was exactly that, her past. He knew it would difficult, but he was going to do his best to forgive, even if he couldn't forget the images burned into his brain.

-o0o-

_**And that's the end! A happy end! Yay! I hope you had as much fun reading this as we had writing it. When we started it, it had just been for fun, but then we decided to post it. If you stuck through this with us, I thank and applaud you. :D**_


End file.
